Fraternizing is an Ugly word
by M'rika
Summary: Andromeda Black is brilliant, a jewel in the pureblood society's crown. How did she end up marrying Ted Tonks, the muggleborn, the boy with the laidback smile, the Hufflepuff who wears someone else's shoes on the wrong feet for a dare?
1. Shine Like the Stars

An: Hopefully, this will be a multi chapter fic about how Andromeda and Ted became Andromeda and Ted. It may end up being an incomplete, one chapter fic if no one likes it. I hope you enjoy it.

Fraternizing is an Ugly word

Chapter 1 – Shine like the Stars

Andromeda Black was named after a constellation, which in turn been named after a princess who was saved by a passing hero. She hated the fact that she was named after someone too weak to help herself. As one of three girls, she had been brought up to stand up for herself, to fight her own battles, to never let anyone better her, but to also be ladylike and graceful while doing so. Her father had wished for boys, but when he got Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa, he resigned himself to the fact that the Black family name would not be carried on through them. However, he wanted them to be the best, so that he could at least, in later life, claim lineage to the best pureblood families. because while he believed his daughters had to be the best they could be, he also believed they needed a man to support them. He taught his daughters to be feisty, but to do it gracefully, he taught his daughters to be strong-minded, but enchanting, he taught his daughters to be brilliant.

And brilliant they were. Bellatrix had managed to enrapture the entire male pureblood society, simply by being so self-confident that they had no choice but to agree she was majestic. Of course, it no longer mattered, now that she was in a relationship with the second Lestrange boy. Her father wished it was the first - all the inheritance would one day be his - but he admitted with a sigh that it seemed unlikely anyone would ever make the oldest Lestrange settle down. He was seen with a different girl every night, and sometimes they weren't even pureblood. Andromeda did not understand his…relations with half bloods or mudbloods. It was as if he didn't care that they were tainted. Inferior. Turning to the other Black girl, Narcissa was an excellent student. She had achieved Os in all her OWLS, and was now beginning her sixth year. Their father had high hopes for her, that maybe she would join the ministry, maybe even become the first female Minister for Magic. This left Andromeda. It would appear that she was not particularly brilliant, not compared to the love life of her older sister and the brains of her younger sister. But Andromeda's skill was just as important; people trusted her. Other girls entrusted her with their secrets, boys trusted her to lie for them, and enemies trusted her not to attack. All were wrong to do so. She bartered secrets, sold out the boys and always won a duel. She had been blessed with a kind face, which hid her darker interior. In these ways, the Black girls were brilliant.

It was the start of her seventh and final year. Once again she was at Hogwarts, sitting in the common room, watching lesser girls trying to persuade haughty boys to give them some attention.

"Andromeda."

"Titus." She smiled slightly. "How lovely to see you again. I trust your summer was a good one."

He sat down next to her, sprawling across the rest of the sofa. "You know it was, you were there for most of it."

"Yes," she acknowledged. "Although I think your sister may have enjoyed herself rather too much."

The boy's face darkened at the mention of his sibling. "She disgraced us."

"Yes." This time the word carried a hint of amusement. "Yes, she did rather, didn't she." Thebe Greengrass and a stable boy had been discovered in an anteroom, amusing themselves, at one of the many summer balls. It had been Andromeda who had stumbled across them, and it was her who, with a well placed whisper, had ensured that it had been Greengrass senior who had come across them next. The following scene was horrific, and it still made her smile. Of course, no one knew that it had been Andromeda who had revealed them, which was why Titus was still speaking to her. Thebe had done considerable damage to the Greengrass' reputation and had also managed to guarantee that she would not be marrying a well-bred pureblood boy, but would be lucky to land a fourth born with no inheritance.

"I don't want to talk about her."

"Of course not, " Andromeda cooed. "Would you rather tell me about Holly Gamp?"

He stared at her in shock. "How do you know everything?" he breathed, with something like awe in his voice. "How in Merlin's name do you know about Holly Gamp?"

"She told me," Andromeda replied with a flick of her hair. "No need to be coy, Titus, she's no stable boy."

He flushed. "I told you I don't want to talk about my sister."

"So sorry," she replied in a tone of voice that suggested she wasn't sorry in the slightest. "I'm very happy for you two." Her voice changed slightly, as she began to tease him. "Anything to stop you asking me out again."

"You know that was a dare," he protested, before he recognised her comment as banter. He coughed. "I mean, maybe you're not good enough for me anymore."

She tolerated some teasing but mocking her worth was not a wise move. "With Bellatrix set to become a Mrs Lestrange? With Narcissa set to beat even Macmillan in their NEWTs? I think, Greengrass, that if anything, it is you who is no longer good enough."

He pulled a face. "Don't tease you about being suitable. Right, got it."

She laughed briefly. "I thought it was a lesson you learned long ago."

"Holly made me forget," he joked, but then he confided, "Dromeda, I have never felt this way before."

Andromeda smiled, running a hand along his arm. "Young love. It's so sweet."

He shifted on the sofa, so that they were closer and he could whisper as he spilled his heart to her. "She clouds my senses, and it's like the world brightens when she's holding my hand. And-" On and on, he talked endlessly about how the oldest Gamp was taking over his life, and he did not even care anymore. Andromeda listened to all of it, giving advice, encouraging him when he faltered and making sure she did not forget one single bit.

At breakfast she was surveying the tables, watching to see who was sitting that little bit closer than they had been the year before, when there was a wave of laughter causing her to turn her head. A vaguely blonde seventh year Hufflepuff had fallen over and managed to upset one of the Ravenclaw benches. She curled her lip in distaste, as she watched him apologise with a laidback smile.

"Dromeda?" A blonde girl had taken a seat next to her, and Andromeda smiled when she realised it was her younger sister.

"Cissy. Good morning." Andromeda took a sip from her goblet. "How are your friends?"  
" Well." Narcissa's answer was clipped, as she reached for the toast. "Though it would appear that Helena has designs on Hel, despite her being poor."

"Narcissa," Andromeda began to admonish. "We never say poor." She allowed herself a small smile. "We say inferior."

Narcissa rolled her eyes, and turned to her breakfast. Andromeda was about to leave the hall when an unfamiliar owl landed in front of her. She frowned, but accepted the letter from its leg.

'_I just had to tell you you're beautiful.'_

She frowned at the parchment. She didn't recognise the handwriting, and she looked around to see if anyone was laughing at her. There was no one. She frowned again. Who on earth would be sending her mysterious letters? She stood to leave, then rolled her eyes as the Hufflepuff tripped over again, this time right in front of her.

"Do you mind?" she asked coldly. "Some of us have places to go."

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," he said placating, clambering to his feet. "I don't normally fall over. I've got the wrong shoes on that's all."

"And why," she enquired icily, "do you have the wrong shoes on?"

"Dare," he shrugged, still smiling infuriatingly calmly. "C'mon. Don't tell me you Slytherin's never indulge in making your friends look stupid."

She sniffed. "We save that for our enemies." The last word was pointed as she looked him up and down.

He raised his eyebrows. "Hey, I never hurt anyone." He turned away, still chuntering to himself.

Andromeda shook her head. People like that could really ruin her day. As it was, she needed to decide if Helios needed to know about Helena's infatuation.


	2. The almost Permanent Smile

Chapter 2 – The (almost) Permanent Smile

Sitting in History of Magic, pretending to write down everything that Professor Binns was saying, gave Andromeda time to take stock of the most current gossip. Naturally there was the fact that Helena liked Helios (that was perfect for persuading Helena to carry out things that Andromeda did not want to sully her hands by doing), there was Titus and Holly (she didn't have a use for that yet, but she would find one) and the knowledge that the youngest Macmillan was secretly meeting with a half-blood Hufflepuff. She shuddered. If you were going to betray everything your family believed in, at least go for it properly; meet with a mudblood Gryffindor. Secret trysts with a halfblood smacked of being too scared to fully abandon your family's ideals. And a Hufflepuff at that. Honestly, everyone knew that Hufflepuff was the weak house, the nothing house, the lucky to be there house. Even Ravenclaw had a better reputation. She doodled thoughtfully as she tried to decide whether she liked Erich enough to not tear his sister's reputation to shreds.

"Black. Who was the ring leader in the revolution of 1686?"

She quickly looked down at her notes, but found she could not read them because her doodling had crossed from the margin of the parchment onto the brief notes she had made. "I'm not sure sir, but was it-" She picked a name out of the air. "Alger the atrocious?"

"Correct Miss Black." The professor looked disapprovingly at her, "although in your NEWTs you will have to be sure."

"No you don't" Titus murmured, "they've all got stupid names, I'm fairly sure we can make some up."

She stifled a smile. "Of course Professor."

"So if you weren't paying attention to the thoroughly fascinating topic of minor goblin revolutions," Titus said, as they walked away from History of Magic, towards the freedom that the grounds offered, "What on earth were you thinking about?"

"Less of the sarcasm," she reprimanded, checking that she had her Ancient Runes textbook in her bag. "Binns is an excellent teacher, considering he's dead."

Titus laughed. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Surely that's something you should be asking Holly." She avoided the question, but obviously not well enough, because Titus went on to speculate.

"Let me guess. You were plotting how to make Rabastan Lestrange fall in love with you." He laughed again, as she flushed slightly. "Seriously, what is it with girls and him?"

She shrugged. "I wasn't thinking about Lestrange," she said so pointedly that anyone else would have let the topic go.

"Yes you were," Titus insisted, with a grin. "He's going to be your brother in law; that's practically incest. Do you dream about him? Do you think you could be the one to tame him?"

"Oh shut up Titus," she snapped, angry with herself for letting him get to her. "Even if I were thinking about Rabastan it would not be any of your business."

"Oh it's Rabastan now is it?" He winced when she punched him. "Well that was uncalled for."

"I wasn't thinking about Lestrange," she told him viciously. "I was wondering whether your girlfriend knew about the summer you spent in Paris."

He paled considerably. "Dromeda, you wouldn't."

As they descended the steps outside the main entrance and began to walk towards the lake, she raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"No." It was an honest answer, and Andromeda had to smile. "I won't talk about him anymore." There was pause before he added "even if he is your lover boy."

"Titus!" She looked furious before she saw the grin on his face. She hit him again, even as he burst into laughter. "I swear, if you mention Lestrange one more time I _will_ feed you to the giant squid."

He was still laughing as they neared the spot that had been theirs since third year. There was a stone bench, a weeping willow and it was hidden from the track that surrounded the lake, making it suitable for them to adopt as their study space. But today as they approached they heard laughter, and they frowned at each other.

"That's no-one we know," Titus said slowly.

"So who is that?" Andromeda reached into her bag for her wand, pulling it out. The closer they got, the more they could see of the space, and she realised there was a group of non-Slytherins appropriating their spot. There was some other girl sitting on her bench, laughing at someone still hidden from view. Suddenly there was a shriek.  
"No! I swear, if you drop me-"

"When have I ever dropped you?" Andromeda recognised the second voice, but could not immediately place it. There was another shriek.  
"Put me down, don't-"

"Put you down?" the voice sounded amused. "Right here?"

"No!"

Titus and Andromeda were finally in a position to fully see the scene, and to see a blonde boy with a girl in his arms nearly fall over. He was also standing in the lake.

"Woah, that was close." He smiled at the squealing girl, as he finally deposited her on the shore.

"Yeah, because if you'd actually dropped her, we'd have to listen to Anna moaning for the rest of the day." This was drawled by a dark haired boy who was lounging on the grass.

"If you'd dropped me in the lake, I'd have hexed you," Anna said, dusting herself off.

"Excuse me." Andromeda's voice was cold. "What do you think you're doing?"

The quartet turned, the smile on the girls' faces disappearing. "Studying," the dark haired boy replied. "What's it to you?"

"This is our place," Titus replied. "We'd like you to leave."

"Why?" the girl sitting on the bench asked. "We're not hurting anyone, and you don't own the area."

Andromeda lazily toyed with her wand. "You're Ruth Spencer."

The girl looked back at her friends, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah. And?"

"I know who it is you meet in the broom cupboard on the third floor every other Friday." Andromeda smiled joylessly. "Do your friends know?"

The girl faltered, but the blonde boy finally spoke. "Have your sodding bench." He still had a smile on his face, which somehow seemed to genuinely contain some warmth. "But for the record, we don't care who Ruth sees."

Andromeda shrugged. "As long as you leave."

As the Hufflepuffs left, they settled on the stone seat and pulled out textbooks. It may be the start of the year but if she wanted to pass some of her NEWTs, she would have to start early. Then, suddenly, the realisation of who the blonde boy was hit her; it was the boy in the wrong shoes from that morning. She flicked her hair, wondering how on earth she had had the bad luck to see the same idiot Hufflepuff twice in one day.

She walked into Transfiguration and frowned when there was only one chair left. Why had everyone else arrived so early? She sighed inwardly, and with a sneer she sat down in the empty chair.  
"Andromeda Black." There was that voice again, sounding perpetually amused.

She turned slowly to see the blonde boy smiling at her. "And you are?"

"Ted, Ted Tonks." He offered her a hand along with a beam, but she looked at it disdainfully.

"Oh. The mudblood."

For the first time, his smile disappeared, and his features darkened. "Yes, I'm Muggleborn."

She sniffed. "Well I suppose it's not your fault you have filth for parents."

"Take that back." He was definitely glaring at her now. She smiled icily, wondering just how far she could push this boy.

"No. In fact, I'd go as far to say that maybe you're not even a wizard. Are you sure you can cast spells?"

"Of course I can cast spells," his reply was scathing, and he released his grip on his wand. She hid another smile. If he thought she was finished, he would soon have another thought in that vacant head of his.

"Oh. Well perhaps your mother slept with a wizard." She feigned disinterest. "I mean, it's not possible, if you really do have magic, that you have two Muggle parents. It simply does not happen."

"Don't you talk about my mom." He was clutching his wand again, and he stood up, backing away from her.

"What? If she found the idea of power attractive, I cannot blame her." She checked her nails, before looking back at him. "Do you look like your father at all?"

"Densaugeo"

"Vermillious"

The spells were cast at the same time. Ted may be quick, but Andromeda had shockingly good reflexes. The spells hit each other, only to rebound off one another and hit people who were not intended to be involved.

"Tonks! Black!" The stern voice of Professor McGonnagall echoed throughout the room as she entered behind them. "Detention, tomorrow. Both of you."

"But professor-" Andromeda began to protest but she was cut off.

"Sure professor. No sweat." The laidback version of Ted Tonks was back, complete with bemused smile.

As the professor escorted the affected bystanders to the hospital wing Andromeda sulked. She knew no one in this class cared – they were all Gryffindor or Hufflepuff – but she kept her expression haughty. Just in case someone was watching.


	3. Fighting to Make Peace

An: I want to apologise for all the Hufflepuff bashing that goes on in this fic. I love them really.Chapter Three – Fighting to Make Peace

Rabastan Lestrange should have been an international Quidditch player. Or a rock star. Or an actor. Normally, someone who wasn't any of these things, would never have so many girls dream of them. As it was, when Rabastan deigned to attend a party, in his leather trousers or skinny jeans, many girls' hearts missed a beat. It wasn't just that he was handsome or that he was charming or eloquent, though he was all those things. He was bad. Forbidden. Dangerous. What girl does not think she can tame the wild beast? Those who had been lured into his trap came out broken. Changed. Damaged. Andromeda knew all this, but thinking about him raised her heart rate and brought a tinge of pink to her cheeks. She had been doing very well not thinking about him, but then Titus had brought him up, and once in your head, it was very hard to evict him. As it was, Titus was right. It would practically be incest. Her older sister was engaged to his brother. And she knew that he was bad news. But she could not help but wonder, if maybe, just maybe, she could be the one to capture his attention forever, not just for one night.

At breakfast the same owl appeared again, with a piece of parchment that read '_You are by far the loveliest woman I know.'_ Once again, she looked around to see if anyone was watching her, but to no avail. She frowned and was about to put it in her bag, when Titus snatched it out of her hand.

"Don't you have anyone else to bother Greengrass?" she snapped.

"No." He laughed as he read the note. "Who sent you this?"

"I don't know," she admitted reluctantly.

"Oh, a secret admirer," Titus cooed. "How…quaint."

"What's quaint?" Lucius Malfoy, a fellow seventh year Slytherin sat down and reached for the toast.

"Andromeda has a secret admirer," Titus grinned, waggling his eyebrows at the scowling Miss Black.

"That is quaint," Lucius said, "Quaint and cowardly."

"How is it cowardly?" Narcissa asked, coming into the conversation for the first time. "Surely it is romantic."

"If you like a girl, then tell her," Lucius said savagely. "Being too scared to say is a mark of weakness." He paused. "Are you sure it's not a Hufflepuff?"

"Ha ha." Andromeda laughed sarcastically. "Why would a Hufflepuff send me a note of admiration?"

"I'm not entirely sure why _anyone_ would send you a love letter," Titus teased. "Unless…No, it can't be."

"What?" The word was clipped, as Andromeda took the note back, hiding it in her bag.

"Lestrange," Titus breathed. "I was joking yesterday, but what if you're actually- Look, you're blushing!"

"As if it would be Lestrange," Andromeda retorted. "As if I would want it to be."

"But he's so handsome," Narcissa interjected. "Why would you not want it to be him?"

Lucius and Titus exchanged significant glances, as Andromeda flushed. "He's going to be our brother in law. It would be-" She searched around for the right word, and when none appeared she went with "icky."

Titus sniggered and she hit him in the shoulder. "Why? Why would you hit me again?" he protested. "That's like seventeen times already and we've only been back two days."

"Keep laughing at me and I'll make it an even twenty," she threatened. "As for the note, it's probably some fourth year's idea of a joke, and if any of you-" She looked around at Lucius, Titus and her sister. "Even _hint_ that it's Lestrange again, I **will **hurt you in so many ways."

Lucius smirked. "I think the lady doth protest too much."

She narrowed her eyes. "Try me Malfoy. Go on, try me. I dare you."

She could see Titus shaking his head vigorously by the side of her, and she watched as Malfoy weighed up whether his jokes were worth his reputation. He obviously liked his reputation more and, consequently didn't speak to her during the rest of breakfast, turning his attention instead to her sister.

"You should hex her." It was Anna's suggestion as Ted flicked through his transfiguration textbook without much enthusiasm.

"Or curse her." The dark haired boy from the lake stretched. "There's always crucio."

"Yeah, Tom. And there's always Azkaban," Ted replied, throwing his heavy textbook onto the table.

"Not if you're sneaky," Tom replied with a shrug.

"Ted's not known for his sneakiness." Ruth walked up behind them, collapsing into an empty chair. "What're we talking about?"

"How Ted should repay Andromeda Black for what she said about his mom," Anna answered happily. "We were thinking maybe a hex."

"Oh yeah," Ruth said eagerly. "There's this really good one that-"

"Guys." Ted laughed. "I've already paid her back, it's just that my hex hit Jenny. It's done with."

Tom sniffed. "You're too forgiving. That's your problem." He yawned, leaning back in his chair. "Far too forgiving."

"Yeah, because what this world needs is more hate," Ted muttered, glancing at his watch. "Shouldn't you be at Dark Arts?"

Tom shook his head, his eyes closing. "No. That's Wednesdays."

"Today _is _Wednesday," Anna said slowly. In Tom's panic, he managed to topple off the chair he'd been loafing in, and the girls and Ted burst into peals of laughter.

The detention was to be served in the trophy room and they were to clean all the trophies without magic. As a precaution, Apollyon Pringle had confiscated their wands, warning them that he would know if they used nonverbal magic. Andromeda did not doubt it and did not want to test it. Pringle was far too fond of corporal punishment for her liking, and she shuddered to think what he would do to them if they did use magic.

She glared in distaste at the bucket of cleaning materials that sat on the floor. "This is house elf work." She folded her arms and sniffed.

"Cheer up Black," Ted said, as he pulled out one of the many bottles and dusters. "We could have been put in thumbscrews. This is way easier."

She sniffed again. "Well if you've been brought up to clean."

He threw a duster at her, laughing when she gasped as it hit her full in the face. "The less you complain, the faster it'll get done."

She scowled, angrily reaching for cleaning fluid. "I can multitask. I can complain and work."

"Are you sure?" he asked with a smile, opening the first cabinet. "Because there's a lot of complaining going on, but no work."

She sighed loudly, before crossing to another cabinet. They worked in silence until he asked, "So what classes are you taking?"

"Is it any of your business?" she snapped, refusing to turn around, focussing instead on the trophy in front of her. "We have detention together; it does not mean that I have to talk to you."  
"But you just did," he said in a bemused voice. She knew, just knew, without even looking that he was smiling again. It was as if all he did was smile.

"Tonks," she growled. "We are not friends. If I had my wand, you would be watching your back."

"Nope." There was a clunk as he dropped a trophy. "I'm trusting," he stated. "My mom says it's my best trait."

"Oh. Your muggle mother." She rolled her eyes and she turned around, her expression dark. "What else did your darling mother teach you? She certainly didn't teach you how to treat your superiors."

"You're not my superior. If anything I'm yours, because I'm pretty sure my birthday's before you." There was that blasted warm smile again.

"You are a mudblood. You grew up surrounded by dirt, and somehow it gave you airs and graces above your station," she spat, her hand automatically going to her pocket where her wand usually resided. "You are nothing, and if it weren't for Transfiguration I never would have spoken to you." She looked at him disdainfully. "I do not waste my time with filth."

He moved so fast she would swear it was trick, and he pinned her against the wall. "Firstly," he growled. "My parents are not dirt, and if you don't want to be hurt, you should stop calling them that." She struggled against him, but he was broad, powerful, and she was thin and graceful. She did not stand a chance. "Secondly, we have Transfiguration together, and thanks to my friends hating McGonnagall and your friends hating Transfiguration, we sit next to each other. Any time we have to work in pairs, any time we have to discuss something, we'll have to get along. I think we should be able to at least be civil." She glared at him, and continued to struggle. He raised an eyebrow. "Do you agree?" Only when she was convinced there was no way to overpower him did she nod.

He released her and smiled faintly. "Truce?" He held out his hand, and she looked at it as disdainfully as she had in Transfiguration. But then she realised the truth of his words and grudgingly accepted it.

"Yes. Truce." The words were clipped and she only held his hand for the briefest moment, but he still smiled at her.

"Great."

Andromeda looked around her with a look of disgust on her face. "You can tell Pringle I refuse to clean." She was almost out of the door when she added, "I'd rather take the thumbscrews."

Ted laughed. He'd always known that the Slytherin's had kinks, but he'd never expected one of them to admit out loud.


	4. Nothing Like a Hedgehog

An: Apologies for the screw up of the chapter title in chapter three. Not sure what happened. It was called Fighting to Make Peace. Thankyou to everyone who's put this on their story alert and has reviewed, it really makes my day that you like and want to keep reading it. Enjoy.

Chapter Four – Nothing like a Hedgehog

"Ted! No, no, no." The exasperation was clear in Tom's voice. "You don't do her detention for her!"

Ted was lying on his bed the wrong way round with his feet on the pillow, only half paying attention to his best friend's ranting and pacing. "I didn't do it for her. I just didn't rat her out."

"That's what you're meant to do!" Tom throttled the air with his hands, before refraining from hitting Ted. "She's a Slytherin. Get her into trouble. Don't save her doing work."

"We've called a truce," Ted replied." The first thing I do after that is not going to be getting her into trouble."

Yes, but you cleaned all the trophies. **All** the trophies!" Tom was having difficulty conveying the fact that this wasn't a great idea to his friend. "Where's the revenge? Where's your Hufflepuff spirit?" Ted snorted, and Tom nodded. "Yeah, I know. I should've been in Gryffindor."

"Are you finished?" Ted asked, turning onto his stomach so he could see his friend the right way up. "Because if you are I'd like to discuss Melanie."

Tom rolled his eyes, and threw himself onto his bed. "She has crooked teeth."

The next couple of weeks brought few shocks, apart from the fact that she discovered that Ted was also in her charms class. Thankfully, Titus had chosen charms as well, which meant she did not have to sit next to the mudblood, although he always made a point of saying hello at the beginning of class. She was forcing herself to reply nicely, because he was right; if they were to sit next to each other in Transfiguration, they did need a truce. On the gossip front, there were many things that were changing. It appeared as though Helios was returning Helena's advances, but Andromeda knew his motives. Helena was not the sharpest knife in the potions cupboard, and Helios thought he may be able to persuade her that her virtue was nothing to hold onto. Andromeda knew this because she was the one to suggest it to him. If Helena was "damaged goods", then no well-bred family would allow their son to marry her, which meant, in a couple of years, there would be one less competitor for a husband. At almost seventeen, this was the sort of thing that Andromeda thought about. She was no Bellatrix. She would not be able to ensnare an excellent match without fighting dirty. This meant starting early, hence her involvement in the hopeful downfall of Helena.

On another topic, the notes of admiration were continuing; one each day. '_Your dark eyes bewitch my soul'; 'Your smile outshines the sun'; 'Your hair reminds me of the autumn leaves'. _She'd pulled a face at that last one. Autumn leaves made her think of red and gold, not the light brown that was her hair. But overall, they made her blush slightly, and even though she wracked her brain, she could not think who it could be.

"If you an animagus, what would you turn into?" Ted asked as he prodded the plate she had just transfigured.

She snatched the plate from him, turning it over to check that it did not still have a fluffy tail, like the last time she had attempted this transfiguration. "What a ridiculous question."

"No, but really." He stopped to point to a faint line of fur that was on the underside of the plate. "'Cause would you want to be something powerful, like a wolf, or would you rather be small, like a hedgehog?"

She muttered the reversal spell and a confused looking rabbit trembled on her desk. "Who on earth would want to be a hedgehog?" She flicked her wand again and the rabbit morphed into a dinner plate. Non-verbal transfiguration was proving far more difficult than she had expected.

"Well, you're kinda like one," Ted said lazily, before adding. "Your plate has buck teeth."

She scowled and once more a rabbit sat on her desk. "How on earth am I like a hedgehog?"

"You prickle when threatened." He stared at the rabbit and once more it was morphed into a plate. This time it had a lucky rabbit's foot, and just as quickly it was a rabbit again.

"How do I prickle?" She demanded loudly, earning a glare from McGonnagall for her pains.

"You're a bitch," he told her. "When you get scared."

"I am a Slytherin," she replied snidely. "We do not feel fear."

He looked at her, and raised an eyebrow. "Good luck with that. I'm a Hufflepuff. We understand the phrase 'keep your head down.'"

"And where does that get you?" she asked sweetly. "You never win the house cup, you lose at Quidditch, and no one knows why on earth any of you are actually in this school."

He laughed, trying the spell nonverbally again. "See? You just got scared that I would think that you get scared and out came the bitch."

She rolled her eyes, then frowned as she checked the plate. "You've actually managed it," she said in amazement.

"Still think I can't do spells?" he asked with a grin.

She sniffed. "Anything you can do, I can most definitely do better."

He laughed again. "Yeah, but you didn't. 'Cause I managed it first." He stuck his hand in the air, "Professor."

Titus was lounging on one of the sofas in the common room, watching her as she wrote an essay. "You're smiling again."

She glanced at him. "I am allowed to smile."

"But not this often," he replied, scrutinizing her. "What are you doing?"

"I'm writing an essay."

"Yes, but for which lesson?" A small smile was playing around his lips, which he struggled to stifle.

"Transfiguration. And it is due in tomorrow, so I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone."

"It's the Hufflepuff then." Titus frowned, as if he had not meant to say that aloud. "If it's a Transfig essay it has to be. It is isn't it?"

Andromeda cast down her quill, and turned around. "I'm sorry, but what?"

"The Hufflepuff. The one in charms. He's why you're smiling so much." Titus shuddered. "Honestly Dromeda, he's a mudblood. Frankly, I don't understand why you even talk to him."

"Firstly," she began, flicking her hair. "I have to talk to him as he is my transfiguration partner. And secondly, he is not why I am smiling. Furthermore, I do not believe I am smiling more than usual, so I would thank you to stop asking stupid questions before rumours get out."

Titus stared at her quizzically. "You seem way too happy not to have a crush on someone."

She rolled her eyes. "I am perfectly capable of being happy without some pathetic excuse of your gender making it so. I, unlike **you**, do not have to rely on someone else to bring joy into my life." She stopped, wondering if Ted was right. Maybe she did have a tendency to lash out when she felt threatened. She wondered how he had managed to figure that out, but she pushed that thought to the back of her mind, because she was lying to Titus. She did have a crush, but it most certainly was not on Ted Tonks. No, she was developing an exceptionally large crush on whoever was sending her the love notes. It was not often that Andromeda was told she was beautiful. More often than not she was told she was not as pretty as her older sister, so to be told every day that she was perfect in every single way was lovely. She only wished she knew who it was.

Luckily, she would not have to wait long to find out, because the next note she received said _'I know you have a Hogsmeade visit soon. Meet me by the shrieking Shack. I will wait all day if it means seeing you in the flesh again."_


	5. Too Old For This

An: Just a warning: as Christmas comes closer, I won't be able to update as regularly. Ina all honesty, I'm updating faster than I ever anticipated, but yes, it may start to slow down over the next couple of weeks. Possibly. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Five – Too old for this

On the day of the Hogsmeade visit, Andromeda changed her clothes seven times. The problem was she did not know whom she was going to meet. If it were a first born pureblood son, then the floor length dark green dress that hugged her tightly before flaring out at the waist was perfect. But if it were only a fifth born half blood, then the black trousers with a plain T-shirt would suffice. In the end she settled on dark grey flannel trousers with a white linen shirt, with a deep pink scarf wrapped round her neck to give her outfit a twist. It did not matter to her that because it was cold, her ensemble would be hidden by her coat. What mattered to her, was that if she ran into her father whilst with whoever it turned out to be, he would not think she was over or under dressed.

Titus was waiting for her when she hurried down the stairs that led to her dormitory. "You look nice," he commented. "Any particular reason?"

"No." She smiled at him. "Shall we go?"

][][][][][][][][][][][][

As she walked through the main street of the village she shivered, though not from the cold. It was cold; mid October always brought a stiff chill to the air around Hogwarts, but she was nervous. Nervous because she knew who she hoped it would be (His last name was Lestrange and was not engaged to her sister), nervous because she was worried about who it might be (Cyril Nott had been watching her intently over the summer and his spots were revolting. Also, he was a year younger than her), nervous because she was almost there.

When she arrived she could feel her stomach turning over, and she forced herself to take deep breaths. She looked around her and there was no one. Suddenly all the anticipation drained out of her stomach, just as if someone had pulled a plug. All that was left was a hollow feeling of disappointment. She leant against the fence surrounding the ramshackle house, trying to get a hold of herself before she went back to the main part of the town.

"Andromeda!"

One word called in a deep, slightly husky voice was enough to raise her hopes again. She looked up to see the owner of that voice and a smile spread across her face so wide that she had to rein it in to avoid looking like an idiot. "Mr Lestrange," she called back to the tall figure making his way towards her. "I trust you are well."

"I am not." He was standing in front of her, reaching for her hand to place a kiss on her knuckles. "I fear I am sick."

She was furious with herself as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks. "Sick, Mr Lestrange? How so?"

"Please," he smiled gently. "Call me Rabastan."

She bit the inside of her lip to stop the smile widening again. "Of course Rabastan. But how are you sick?"  
"Over the summer I saw you almost everyday." As he talked, he smiled almost shyly, which made no sense because if there was one thing Rabastan Lestrange was not, it was shy. But it made him look vulnerable; completely different to how he usually looked. "And now you're back at Hogwarts, and I cannot see you, and it hurts my heart." She refused to smile any more, absolutely refused to. She was biting the inside of her lip so hard, she was worried she was about to draw blood. "So I sent you notes. Did you get them?"

She feigned thought. "Notes…" She paused and looked straight at him. Oh he was handsome. Long dark hair neatly tied back in a ponytail, dark eyes that glinted, the nicest lips she had ever seen. "Yes," she admitted finally. "Every day."

"Is that okay?" he asked, taking a half step towards her, towering over her. "If it is not, I'll stop. It will be hard but I will try."

She shook her head. "It is lovely," she murmured, "to be appreciated." She smiled up at him, and her heart turned over when he returned that smile. Then, suddenly, his lips were on hers, softly pressing against them. Never, not even in her wildest dreams, did she ever think that Rabastan Lestrange would kiss her. She may have imagined it, but she never thought it would happen. That kiss was sweet, short, left her wanting more.

"I'm sorry." He was contrite, apologetic, and she did not understand why. "It's just that your smile is intoxicating." The second time it was not him who initiated the kiss.

][][][][][][][][][][][][

It did not take long for the news that Andromeda Black and Rabastan Lestrange were courting to fly around the school. On that first day he had taken her to The Three Broomsticks, where most of her year had been, which meant for once Andromeda had not been able to keep something a secret. Of course, only the Slytherins cared. The Gryffindors, the Hufflepuffs, the Ravenclaws could not care less who Lestrange was pursuing at the moment, or, even worse, they did not know who he was.

Andromeda lived the weeks leading up until December in a daze, unable to believe her luck in capturing Rabastan Lestrange without even trying. He was her first appropriate, serious suitor, and many girls had glared at her in the corridors for having tamed the beast that had been Rabastan Lestrange. He continued to send her notes every day and they met every Hogsmeade visit. Naturally, all they did was talk and kiss and even then, in the eyes of some of the older members of her family, she was going too far.

_Andromeda-_

_ Congratulations on your relationship. You do realise this will make us doubly sisters, do you think you could put up with that? _

_On a serious note, please be careful that your relationship is conducted out in the open, in public places, with plenty of witnesses. There are rumours flying around that you meet Rabastan in alleyways; that you emerge with less than perfect hair. Andy, please be careful. It is outstanding that you have trapped Rabastan, but he still has a reputation and there are those that would see our family's standing dragged down based on a few, unfounded whispers. _

_Enjoy the courtship; if he is anything like his brother I am sure he is suitably romantic. _

_I remain your loving sister,_

_Bellatrix._

It was true that Andromeda sometimes met him in less well-populated parts of the village, and that their kissing was far more passionate than she knew was proper, but what did her sister know? Her sister surely did not feel the way about Rodolphus as Andromeda felt about Rabastan. If she did, she would not write in such a tone. But Andromeda knew to not go further than long, deep kisses. She had brought down enough girls to know how to not become one of them.

][][][][][][][][][][][][

"You're not concentrating again."

"What?" They were in an empty classroom, practising the latest Transfiguration spell.

Wandering around in a permanent state of happiness was affecting her schoolwork, so Ted had suggested they meet up to try and get her back on track.

"That's the right wand movement, but you're using the incantation from Charms." His smile had faded now, as he corrected her for what felt for the hundredth time. They had been there for a long time, and she wasn't listening to him, which was frustrating him beyond belief. "Let me guess," he sighed. "You're thinking about your boyfriend."

"As a matter of fact yes I am," she snapped, scowling. "Not that it is any of your business."

Ted shrugged. "I know he's a jerk if he's the reason you're doing so badly in class."

"And what would you know mudblood," she asked imperiously, her hands finding her hips.

"Oh there we go," Ted snapped, throwing his hands into the air exasperatedly. "That's another reason he's an ass. You've gone back to how you were before the truce."

She rolled her eyes, pushing her dark hair out of her face. "It's **pathetic **how you keep harping on about a lousy truce."

He growled, clenching his left fist, his right hand holding his wand so tightly his knuckles turned white. "No. What's pathetic is you don't have the guts to keep it."

She looked at him disdainfully, and grabbing her bag, headed for the door. She paused and turned. "What would a mudblood know about guts?"

As the door slammed behind her, he let out of cry of frustration, overturning a chair in his anger. He'd thought they were past this. He'd thought they were almost friends.


	6. The Blur of Whiskey

Chapter Six – The Blur of Whiskey

"What's up?" Melanie asked, as she sat down next to Ted on the sofa. The common room was fairly empty, which was surprising because it was a Friday night. She glanced over at Tom who was sprawled in an easy chair, who shook his head. Ted was scowling, which was unusual because he could normally be relied on to smile even when it hailed. She nudged him with her elbow. "Seriously, what's up?"

"He's struggling with his motto," Tom drawled, when it became apparent Ted wasn't going to answer.

"You have a motto?" Melanie asked, taken aback. "Cool."

"Yeah, live and let live. And forgive and forget." Tom stretched. "Andromeda Black called him a mudblood again."

"And this surprised you why?" Melanie asked. "She's a Slytherin and her last name's Black. Don't you remember Bellatrix?"

"It's just-" Ted finally spoke, and then stopped, not finishing his sentence, falling into silence again. The awkwardness reigned for a few minutes, before he continued. "I did insult her boyfriend. I guess I deserved it."

"Black has a boyfriend?" Tom asked, deeming this information important enough to sit up properly. "Who?"

"Lestrange?" The word was a question. Ted, as a muggleborn, didn't know anything about the rabbit warren of pureblood families, but Tom came from a branch of one of those families that had been blasted from the records.

"Lestrange? Rabastan Lestrange?" Tom suddenly wasn't sleepy at all. "Andromeda Black is dating Rabastan Lestrange? No way. Lestrange doesn't date."  
"No, he doesn't." Melanie frowned, pulling her feet up onto the sofa. "That's odd."

"Why is it odd?" Ted looked between the two, the scowl beginning to fade from his face.

"Lestrange doesn't do gentleness," Melanie began slowly, glancing across at Tom.

"He uses and abuses," Tom said bluntly, rolling his shirt sleeves up. "He chews girls up and spits them out. According to the stories, sometimes literally."

Ted shrugged. "Well I guess he's changed, because they seem very happy together." He paused, then shrugged again. "I provoked her; it's no wonder she lashed out." He stood, yawning, a smile on his face now that he had explained away Andromeda's behaviour to himself. "I'm not going to Hogsmeade tomorrow," he announced, ruffling Tom's brown shaggy hair. "You'll have to survive without me. Kettleburn's asked me to help him with the Hippogriffs." He said this with an air of finality and walked towards the stairs.

When the sound of his footsteps had disappeared, Tom turned to Melanie. "He's oblivious. Completely oblivious."

"To what?"

"To the fact that you wouldn't say no if he actually got around to asking you out." A grin appeared on Tom's face as Melanie blushed. "Am I going to have to tell him for you?"

"No!" She stopped. "Yes. Would you? Oh, I don't know."

Tom laughed, standing to go to bed. "I'll let him know."

][][][][][][][][][][][][

"Are you seeing him tomorrow?" Titus was lounging on a chair in the common room, his face half lit by the crackling fire. Now that it was early December, they were grateful for it, and spent almost all their free time commandeering the chairs that were clustered nearest to the warmth.

"Yes." The word rolled around her mouth as she stretched, before curling up in the chair again. She was tired; school was exhausting now and frankly she could not be bothered with the essays and the work. All she wanted to do was sit in The Three Broomsticks, drinking butterbeer, talking with Rabastan.

"Do you love him?" Titus' voice was quiet, so the passing people could not hear him.

She looked over at him. "What has love got to do with anything?" The question was cold, which was not surprising. As a pureblood girl, if she could not bewitch a good man by herself, her parents would arrange a suitable match for her, whether she liked him or not. She had grown up knowing that she should never fall in love, because there was a high chance she could never be with that person. Imagine if she loved a third born, or, god forbid, a half blood. The damage to her parents would be horrific. No, it was better to keep a tight rein on her emotions, than to risk the reputation of the House of Black. Then her face softened. "He calls me Andy," she murmured.

"What?" Titus spluttered. "But no-one's allowed to call you Andy. I tried once and you nearly took my head off."

She smiled serenely. "_Bella _calls me Andy as well," she reminded him.

"She's your sister, it doesn't count." He paused and then a wicked grin. "So do you call him Rab?"

She blushed. "No. I could never call him that."

Titus laughed as her eyes slowly closed. "Don't fall asleep here" he warned her. "You know Lena is just waiting to hurt you."

She shrugged, her eyes still shut. "Let her try," she murmured sleepily. "Rabastan would kill her."

][][][][][][][][][][][][

She had been laughing when he ordered the drinks, and it was not until they arrived that she realised he had ordered fire whiskey for her. She had never tried it before, but she drank it anyway, so that he did not think her young or inexperienced. Another glass later, and it had gone straight to her head. When he took her hand and led her out of the inn, she at least had the presence of mind to ask where they were going.

"To the forest," he murmured, as he pulled her closer so his arm was around her shoulders. "I've got something to ask you, and I want to do it in private."

Her first thought was 'if he proposes, I will have to drop out of her school'. Her second thought was 'He's unlikely to propose'.

They trudged up the path, eventually walking off it to wander into the trees. She shivered as the air turned cooler and pressed closer to him, trying to steal some of his body warmth. When they stopped, he walked her against her tree; beginning to kiss her with such intensity that she was swept along.

It could have been minutes; it could have been hours before he pulled back, his dark eyes glinting. "Do you love me, Andy?" he whispered, kissing her neck.

Her breathing was heavy and she leant against the tree trunk for support. "Yes," she murmured, brining his head up so he could kiss her again. "Yes." If she had not drunk the whiskey, she would never have answered in such a manner, but its fire was clouding her brain. He pulled away again.

"I've never met anyone like you," he murmured, staring at her hungrily. "I want to drown myself in you."

She would have blushed, but her face was already tinged with pink. "I feel the same." When he kissed her again, his ferocity would have scared her, if the fire whiskey had not dulled her slightly. It was only when his hand began to inch underneath her shirt that she realised exactly what he meant. She tried to pull away, the tree blocking her. "We can't…I mean, we shouldn't."

"But you love me," he murmured, kissing her again.

She struggled, sandwiched between him and the tree trunk. "No. Rabastan. Please. I don't want-"

"I have been actively pursuing you for three months," he growled, his mouth close to her ear. "This means I have had to wait three months for this, and frankly that's two months and thirty days too long." When he lent in to attack her mouth again, his eyes were all pupil, and that was when the panic flooded her, cutting through the fog the whiskey had caused. She fought, struggling to get free, but he was stronger. It was only when she whispered a hurried spell and the sleeve of his precious leather jacket began to smoulder and burn that he pulled away; swear words dripping out of his mouth like poison.  
It was then that she ran. She had not run like this since she was child, but run she did. She ran out of the forest, his entreaties and threats following her like a curse. She ran through the village, knocking younger people out of the way. She ran back to Hogwarts, to her place by the lake, that shaded shore with the stone bench. It was then, and only then, that she allowed herself to cry.

She had not been there long, before she heard a familiar voice. "I saw you running. Are you okay?" She looked up towards the sound, but with tears blurring her vision, all she knew was that it was a friendly voice. She slowly shook her head, the tears building up yet again. "Come here." Someone wrapped their arms around her, as she turned to cry into their shoulder. They stayed like that for some time, before he (it had to be a he, no girls that she knew were talking to her) asked, "What happened?"

As she gave him a garbled explanation, she felt his arms tense around her and his fists clenched. "He's a bastard." There was no mistaking the anger in his voice. "He's a bastard, and if I ever see him I'll punch his lights out."

That was not a Titus phrase. That was very definitely a muggle phrase. She pulled away, pushing away her tears to see Ted looking like he wanted to kill someone. She bit her lip when she felt tears threatening again. "But he liked me," she whispered, hating herself for letting the words slip out, hating herself for crying on him. "Maybe I should have-"

"No." Ted was definite. "Not like that." He handed her some tissue. "Here, you might want to wipe this general area." He motioned to the whole of her face. "It's not your best look." A laugh tore out of her without her realising, and Ted smiled. "So is the truce back on?"

She nodded quietly. _I'm sorry. _She would never say the words, she had been taught never to apologise, but she hoped he knew that she meant it.


	7. Letters to the Forsaken

An: Again, thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. It really means a lot to me. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Seven - Letters to the forsaken

_9__th__ December _

_Andy,_

_ Your sister is holding me at wand point as I write this. I want you to know I would never write a letter like this of my own volition, and I could easily overpower Bellatrix, but it appears my pathetic excuse of a brother has sided with her, and I am not too proud to admit I could not overpower both of them at the same time. _

_ Your sister wants me to tell you why I did what I did and to apologise. I will not apologise. You knew my reputation, and yet you still willingly gave into me. But it seems I am forced to tell you that I pursued you because I was bored and if you were anything like your sister it would be worth my time. Not that I have slept with your sister, but my brother tells me many things. Oh the tales I could tell you about Bellatrix. But that is not the point of this letter. _

_I imagine you could have been worth my time, if I had not played my hand so early. But as I said at the time, three months is an awfully long time, and I fear that I would have fucked you by now, one way or another. You had potential. Such potential, but I am afraid you will never know how great we could have been. Of course, if boredom ever finds you, you know how to reach me._

_Rabastan_

_P.S I hope this satisfies your sister._

She threw the letter down in disgust onto the breakfast table, where it drooped into a discarded bowl of cereal.

"Bad news?" Titus was wolfing down bacon like there was no tomorrow, and she stifled a smile as she noticed the tomato sauce clinging to strands of his dark blonde hair.

"Lestrange," she said with a sniff. "It's one part explanation, two parts charm and one part Bella threatening him."

Titus nodded sagely. "Ah, the old hurt my family, I hurt you."

][][][][][][][][][][][][

_My dearest Andy,_

_I warned you, did I not? Please promise me that you will be more careful in future._

_Luckily, Rabastan has announced to society that nothing untoward happened. This was largely because I threatened him, but the point is that hopefully no rumours will follow this, and you will still be able to marry well. I hope you are holding your head high. Please do not give anyone more reason to spread slander as I fear any more and you will no longer be as attractive to the first borns as you once were. _

_Choose more carefully in future._

_Bellatrix_

Titus raised an eyebrow at his friend, as she searched through her textbook for a vital piece of history that would finish her essay. "Attractive to the first borns?" he asked with a half smile. "We're not a homogenous group you know."

"Big word," she teased. "And yes, yes you are."

"We're not!" he insisted. "We're very different."

"No." She continued to write her essay, her quill scratching furiously. "You're all rich, you're all pureblood and you're all in need of a wife. I'd say that makes you all the same."

"Some of us are far more manly and rugged," Titus said, struggling to sit up so he could preen.

"Yes," she said thoughtfully, turning to face him. "I mean, playing all that Quidditch certainly pays off for Bertrand Mulciber."

"What about someone you know…_better_?" He was smoothing his hair down, checking his shirt cuffs.

"Well, Rodolphus is rugged," she told him straight faced, "but he's not a first born."

He threw a cushion at her. "You know full well I mean me."

She laughed, throwing it back. "I am not sure I like to think of you as manly and rugged."

][[][][][][][][][

_My darling Andromeda,_

_I am so very disappointed in you. First you find __**the**__ most unsuitable pureblood son, and then you fail to keep him. The family has not been so disgraced since your cousin was sorted into Gryffindor. How dare you bring disrepute on our name? You are very lucky that Mr Lestrange has announced that your virtue is still intact. Of course, this will not entirely prevent rumours. I expect perfect behaviour from you over the Christmas holidays, and you are to avoid Mr Lestrange at all costs. Any hint of a scandal would ruin your chances of an appropriate future._

_Your loving mother._

][[][][][][][][][

Andromeda was doing her best to finish her Transfiguration homework, but with a party in full swing in the common room, she was having little success. After the sixth time Nott had tried to persuade her to join in, she packed her belongings into her bag and headed for the library.

As it was the last day, she expected the study space to be empty, but there were a few Gryffindors interspersed with the occasional Hufflepuff. The Ravenclaws were conspicuous in their absence, and she found it strange to be in the library when none of the most studious house were there.

She made her way to the heart of the library, turning so many times that she doubted that even if Nott had followed her he would have kept up. When she decided on a desk, she spread her stationary across it, claiming it as her own. She had been working for about ten minutes when a paper aeroplane floated onto her desk

_Don't normally see you in here. Are you hiding from something?_

She looked around, but there was no one in the vicinity. She frowned slightly. She recognised that handwriting. She thought for a minute, before she realised. It was Ted's. She knew it because she had had to copy so many of his notes from Transfiguration, because she had not paid attention whilst wasting her time with Rabastan.

_Yes, _she wrote, abandoning her almost complete homework. _Cyril Nott. He keeps staring at me like we're at dinner and I'm the dessert. _She whispered an enchantment, and watched as the note floated over the shelves, disappearing from her line of sight.

_Ah, I can see why that would be a problem. Not to mention the fact that you're not dessert. You'd have to be something savoury. Like a sausage roll or a ham sandwich. You're not sweet enough to be dessert. _

Her mouth dropped open at his remarks. How dare he say she was not sweet? She could be sweet. She'd been very sweet to Rabastan. A steel shutter slammed shut in her mind. She was not going there. She would not think about Rabastan- no, not Rabastan anymore but Mr Lestrange- she would not think about Mr Lestrange, her heart was still bruised. _And what would you be? A pie? Plain and boring._

_Of course. Pies are interesting. They have hidden depths. Are you going home for Christmas?_

_Yes. I cannot miss the Winter ball; it is the highlight of the season._

_I'm going home too. Gonna decorate the Christmas tree tomorrow. There's gonna be tinsel and glitter everywhere._

She laughed out loud as she imagined Ted trying to reach the top of a tree and overbalancing the entire thing.

"Shh, it's a library."

She turned, her dark eyes glinting as she found an appropriate putdown, which died in her mouth as she saw his smile. "I am aware that it is a library, Ted. There is a great big sign over the entrance."

"Really?" He sounded surprised. "I never noticed."

"How can you not have-" the question faltered, as she observed his smile grow in size. She rolled her eyes, gathering her belongings. "I am going to go to bed," she announced. "I'm not concentrating on my homework any more."

He nodded as she passed him. "Have a good Christmas."

"I intend to." She was almost round the corner when she turned back. "Happy Christmas."

He smiled again, as she disappeared. It was shaping up to be a good holiday. Andromeda didn't hate him, Tom was coming to stay for a few days, and he'd finally asked Melanie out. She'd said yes. He wandered through the library, hands in his pockets, head in the clouds. Yes, it was going to be a good Christmas.


	8. In Need of a Rescue

An: Just a quick note. Where I use 'flooed' it means to use floo powder to get somewhere, not that they used brooms and I forgot that it should be flew. Oh, and this is Sirius' first year at Hogwarts. This will be the last update before Christmas, so have a good Christmas. Enjoy.

Chapter Eight – In Need of a Rescue

Standing in the entrance hall of her childhood home, luggage at her feet, Andromeda felt fully relaxed. Here she knew everything about the shortcuts and hiding places; about the number of stairs in each wing; about the best place to make an entrance. She loved this house, really loved it, in a way she had never felt about Hogwarts. Hogwarts changed; staircases moved, portraits were never in the same place twice, suits of armour clunked around.

"Andromeda, darling." Her mother's voice broke into her reverie. She had walked down the stairs and was holding her arms out in readiness for an embrace. As Andromeda hugged her mother, she was engulfed by a cloud of perfume. "I hope," Druella Black began, "That there will be no unpleasantness during this holiday."

"Of course not mother," Andromeda assured her. "I will not even speak to Mr Lestrange."

"You cannot publicly ignore him, " her mother said with a frown. "Merely avoid speaking with him alone."

][[][][][][][][][

Her room was purple; a deep rich colour that she had not chosen. All furnishings and painting had been organised by her parents. It did not look bad; far from it. With fairytale, twisted sugar furniture, a four-poster bed and a window seat, it was a lovely room. She just wished she could put her mark on it.

She sat down on the bed, mentally deciding which dress to wear for the Winter Ball. The Winter Ball was held on the evening of Christmas Day, and was one of the most important events in society's year. Everyone who was anyone came, and many relationships were forged and destroyed on that one evening. It meant that Rabastan, no, Mr Lestrange would be there. She bit her lip, as she remembered the time in the woods. She was not sure if she could face him without either slapping him or crying.

][[][][][][][][][

Christmas Day never failed to excite Andromeda. On that particular day, she always woke up with a smile on her face, anticipation making her tear off the bedclothes at a ridiculous time in the morning and running to the bottom of her bed. Their family's tradition was to leave all their presents in each other's bedrooms, so their parents did not have to either wake up early or face the mess that Christmas wrapping paper inevitably creates. As they had grown older, the girls had also realised it gave their parents a longer time to prepare before they flooed to their grandparents and the entire Black family descended.

She was tearing through her pile, when the sound of a beak on glass led her to cross to the window. Kneeling on the cushions, she pushed the curtains aside to see an owl sitting on the window ledge. She frowned, wondering who on earth was sending her an owl at six thirty in the morning, and opened the window. The owl hopped inside and she noticed the package hanging from its leg. She undid the string, and tore into the brown paper. Nestled within it was a plastic tiara and a note that read _Because you think you're such a princess. Happy Christmas – Ted._ She stared for a couple of seconds, then a smile swept across her face, culminating in a laugh. She ran to her mirror and tried it on. It was so tacky, it was good. She kept it on whilst she finished opening her presents.

"Happy Christmas!" Like her, Narcissa was still in her pyjamas, and had come to inspect Andromeda's haul of presents.

"Happy Christmas," Andromeda smiled.

"Oh, who bought you a tiara?" Narcissa asked, taking it from her sister's head. "It does not look like silver. Are you sure it – Oh." In an attempt to ascertain the tiara's strength, Narcissa had snapped it, one piece in either hand. "Dromeda I am so sorry."

"It's fine." Andromeda's voice was a lot calmer than she felt. She took the pieces from her sister. "Just…We'll keep this between us. Yes Cissy?"

Narcissa nodded violently. "Of course."

][[][][][][][][][

After the Christmas meal, the tables were always moved to the sides and dancing begun. It was like a warm up for the Winter Ball. The older adults – Aplhard and Cassiopeia, Pollux and Irma, Charlus and Dorea – were jiving. It always made Andromeda smile, especially when it was obvious that Irma was leading Pollux and not the other way around.

"Hey."

Andromeda turned to see her messy haired cousin smiling at her. "Sirius. How are you?"

"I'm okay." He pulled a face. "Aunt Lucretia keeps asking me if I'm sure the sorting hat said Gryffindor."

Andromeda smiled, ruffling his hair. "They are concerned. You are the first Black to ever be sorted into Gryffindor. But you're still family."

He shrugged, then grinned. "I heard someone sent you a plastic tiara."

"Oh my –" Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Cissy cannot keep her mouth shut."

"So," Sirius began, nudging his cousin. "who was it? There's no way any pureblood bought you plastic. Was it Ted?"

"How do you know Ted?" she asked incredulously.

"I know everyone." There was an unmistakeable note of pride in his voice.

"She laughed, ruffling his hair again. "No. Everyone knows you. You must get at least one howler every week."

He laughed easily. "Yeah, well, it happens. But seriously, is it from Ted?"

She shrugged, her eyes following her grandparents as they danced. "Yes. So?"

"Dromeda's in love with a Muggleborn," he singsonged.

She grabbed him by the shoulders. "Never say that," she hissed. "It is bad enough that I am friends with him. Do you know what my parents will say if they even know **that**? I do not need you spreading false rumours, not after what happened with Mr Lestrange. I have no intention of being blasted from our family."

He looked shocked for a moment, and then hugged her. "I don't want you to get blasted. I'll keep my big mouth shut."

][[][][][][][][][

The Winter Ball had been going so well. She had been polite when Mr Lestrange had been mentioned, she had danced with eligible first borns, and she had been perfectly lovely to the host. Yes, the Winter Ball had been going well, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Andy. How are you?"

She turned, bracing herself to look at Rabastan Lestrange, forcing herself not to flinch when he placed a kiss on her knuckles. "I am well, Mr Lestrange, though I would ask you to call me Andromeda. Andy is not a name I favour."

His eyes flicked up and down, taking in her dark blue evening dress and the diamond that winked at her throat. She forced herself not to shudder. "But Andy suits you so well."

She half curtsied, her gaze skittering away from him. "It is not a name I like."

"On the contrary," he murmured, taking another step towards her. "I think you like it too much." He considered her, as she backed away from him slightly. "Dance with me."

She smiled coldly and politely. "I do not think it would be appropriate." She wished she did not have to talk to him, wished that there was someone, anyone, near by to whom she could transfer her attention.

He moved closer to her yet again. "One dance. What harm could it do?"

"Plenty, I believe." She tried to move away again, but found herself against a wall.

"One dance." He was too near; too close to her. "I do no think the chandelier will fall down."

"No…I" She was stammering, praying her would leave her alone.

"I'm afraid she cannot dance with you Rabastan." It was Titus, smart in his suit and smiling insincerely. "She promised the waltz to me." Andromeda took his outstretched hand and gratefully followed him to the dance floor.

As they began to move around the floor, Titus lowered his voice. "Are you alright? You're shaking."

Andromeda shook her head, smiling at her mother who was watching from the side. "I'm fine," she murmured. "Really."

"Well, promise me something," Titus replied, leading her around a corner. "Only dance with me. For the rest of the night."  
"I'll look positively taken," she told him with a slight frown. There was a lull in their conversation as he spun her, but when they were back in hold, she continued, "Mother will think you are going to propose."

"Who says I'm not?" he teased. "I mean, Holly's not here. Please. At least it will mean Rabastan won't bother you again."

She sighed, as the tune came to an end and they applauded the musicians. "Fine."

As they walked from the floor, an elderly woman approached them. Andromeda knew she was a Mulciber, but she was not sure which branch. "Oh Miss Black."

"Hello." Andromeda's smile was warm. It paid to be nice to the older relatives, especially those whose families had unengaged sons.

"I heard about your engagement to Mr Lestrange, and I wanted to congratulate you."

Andromeda stared at her in shock. Surely that was one rumour that would not be circulating? Her gaze flickered to Titus, who shrugged, then realisation spread across his face.  
"This is Andromeda Black, Mrs Mulciber," he said loudly. If the woman had bad eyesight, it was fairly likely she was deaf as well. "It is her sister, Bellatrix, who is engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Oh my word." The woman looked shocked. "I am so sorry my dear, no offence meant of course."

Andromeda smiled wanly. It was true she looked like her sister, and usually it did not bother her. "My sister is over there, if you wanted to pass your congratulations onto the right person."

As the old woman wandered off, Titus grinned at Andromeda. "See, this is why you need me around."

She laughed and smoothed her dress. "Yes. To save me from the hoards of old women that think I'm Bella."

"No." He smiled, leading her to join the next dance. "It's in case Rodolphus gets confused as well."


	9. A Happy Detainment

AN: Happy New Year! In a few days. *** **ahem* anyway, here is the latest update. Thank you, as always, to everyone who has alerted and/or reviewed this story. There'd be no point writing it if you didn't enjoy it. Hope you enjoy the latest instalment.

Chapter Nine – A Happy Detainment 

_My dearest Andromeda,_

_Between your father's sudden illness and our New Year's party, I was quite rushed off my feet. I intended to have a serious talk with you about your future, but as it is I will have to limit myself to this one question, which I insist you answer honestly. What is the nature of your relationship with Mr Titus Greengrass?_

_Your loving mother._

Andromeda snorted inelegantly, causing Titus to look at her from where he was perusing the shelves for a copy of 'Poor Elocution: A Warning'. Their latest charms essay was on the issues that could cause spells to go awry. Andromeda had finished it before Christmas, but Titus, of course, had left it until the last minute. "What?"

Andromeda turned to face him, smoothing her skirt down. "My mother has delicately enquired into my relationship with a certain Mr Titus Greengrass."

He dropped the book, catching it just before it passed his knees, swearing as he did so. "It's my punishment for rescuing you at the Winter Ball, isn't it?" He placed the book on the table, taking a seat next to her. "Tell her we're engaged. Tell her I mean nothing to you. Tell her I promised you the sun and only delivered the moon." He flicked through the book distractedly, picking his quill up with his other hand. "Tell her anything if it means she won't marry you off to the first well bred dandy who flatters her enough."

Andromeda scoffed, dropping the carefully scripted letter on the table, watching Titus scribble furiously on his parchment. "Firstly, I think Flitwick wants to be able to read that essay, and secondly, I think mother trusts me to find a suitable man. I mean, Bella managed it."

"Mmmm." His noncommittal noise was so dark, he may as well have muttered 'well the less said about _her,_ the better.'

"What exactly do you mean by mmmm?" she asked, drumming her fingernails on the heavyset table.

"Dromeda," he began carefully. "Rodolphus Lestrange is a very different kettle of fish to me, or Malfoy, say. He's cold, supercilious and there a few rumours about him that are less than savoury."

Andromeda flicked her mousy hair, her gaze glancing down the long corridor of books they were situated in. "I think you are confusing him with his brother. Rodolphus is never anything less than a gentleman."

Titus sighed, knowing he would not win this argument. "Of course. So what are you going to tell your mother?"

Andromeda looked down at the letter and paused thoughtfully, before saying diplomatically, "I'll answer it tomorrow."

][[][][][][][][][

There was silence in Transfiguration. For some unknown reason, McGonnagall was in a furious temper and was making them take notes from the board. Everyone had their head down and were scribbling as fast as they could so as not to incur the wrath of their teacher. It was in this atmosphere that Ted decided to nudge a note onto Andromeda's side of the desk. _How was your Christmas?_

She rolled her eyes, and nodded slightly to the front, where McGonnagall was sitting at her desk, watching them all with a steely gaze. Ted widened his eyes slightly, as if to say 'so?' and nudged the note slightly closer to her. Sighing, she took it and scribbled _Fine. How was yours?_

_Amazing. Got lots of chocolate. And new trainers. You?_

_Yes, my presents were good too. _

_Did you like the tiara? _

_Yes, it was lovely, thankyou._

_Did you bring back to school, or did you leave it home in case it was stolen?_

She quailed slightly, under the force of the grin that she knew he was wearing. She did not want to admit that it was broken, but she did not want to mislead him.

_My sister broke it. I'm so sorry._

_It's fine. It was only a joke gift anyway. _

_Well, it made me laugh, and I loved it._

_Are you actually still copying any of the notes from the board? Cause if you're not we're in trouble. _

"Miss Black! Mr Tonks!" The imperious voice of their teacher reverberated around the classroom. "It is our first lesson back. Can it be that you are already so bored that you must pass notes?"

"No, no professor," Andromeda stuttered. "I mean, I'm not bored professor."

"Detention." The pronouncement was final.

][[][][][][][][][

"Hey." Ted caught Melanie unawares and caused her to drop her books. "God, I'm sorry." He knelt down to help her pick them up. They'd met up a couple of times over the holidays and it seemed to be going alright. She made him laugh and he returned the favour.

"You okay?" she asked, when she was holding all her textbooks again.

"Yeah," he smiled. "It's just I can't help you with your magical creatures essay till later than I thought, 'cause McGonnagall had a cow and gave me detention."

Melanie shrugged. "Ted, we're in the same house. I'll see you in the common room at some point. "

"Just didn't want you to think I was standing you up," he told her seriously.

She laughed, and planted a quick kiss on his lips. "You wouldn't dare."

][[][][][][][][][

Professor Sprout was sitting in the classroom when Andromeda walked in, all sulky looks and swirling hair, because she did not want to be in detention. She had had more detentions since meeting Ted than she had ever had in her entire school career. "You're to write lines," the woman told her. "I must not write frivolous notes during class." With very bad grace, Andromeda sank into a seat and began to scribble furiously. "Miss Black, I think Professor McGonnagall would like to be able to read your lines."

Andromeda was scowling as Ted burst into the room, with his usual trick of pushing the door so hard it slammed open. "Professor," he smiled. "Sorry I'm late. Professor Kettleburn was showing me the sick Hippogriff."

"Ah, how is he doing?" Sprout was smiling at Ted in a way she had never smiled at Andromeda. Andromeda had to admit this was probably because she had been appalling at Herbology, and from what Titus had muttered after a bad lesson, Ted excelled in it.

"Fine. The wound's closing up." Ted took a seat next to Andromeda. "Apparently, the new potion stopped the infection."

"Oh that's good." Sprout settled back in her seat. "You'll be writing lines. Miss Black can give you more details. Feel free to talk."

Andromeda stared open mouthed at Ted.  
"You'll catch flies," he said cheekily, glancing over at her ink splattered parchment. "I must not write frivolous notes during class? Man, that's long."

"How do all your teachers love you?" she demanded. "It's entirely unfair."

He raised an eyebrow. "We're in detention. Surely if _all_ my teachers loved me we wouldn't be here."

"Don't be pedantic," she snapped back. "If you hadn't had a _burning_ urge to ask me about Christmas, we wouldn't be here."

"Well, if you'd written to me like a normal person, then I wouldn't have had to pass you notes." He sounded more bemused than angry, but he was definitely working up to a frown.

"You didn't write to me!" she replied, wondering when Sprout would tell them to calm down.

"I sent you a present." He sounded hurt and his eyebrows were knitted together, making him look wounded. "It's more than you sent me."

Sprout coughed pointedly and an awkward silence fell. They continued to write their lines, until Andromeda quietly said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"You're forgiven." He smiled at her, angling himself in his seat so he was facing more towards her. "So, how was the winter ball? Did you dance with eligible young men? Or, shock horror, did you dance with a married man all evening?"

She laughed at his mock shocked expression. "I mainly danced with Titus." She glanced at him. "You know. He's in your Herbology class." When Ted's face remained blank, she continued. "Slytherin. Darkish blonde hair. Taller than me."

"Oh. Greengrass." Ted's voice was neutral and the smile stayed on his face. "I can't imagine him as much of a dancer."

"He's really rather good," Andromeda replied, adding an unnecessary flourish to the last s in class.

"I'm not. Two left feet," Ted admitted. "I can sway, but that's about it." Andromeda stifled a smile, remembering when she had first met him. He'd fallen over several times in the great hall, making a complete fool of himself. "What?" He'd noticed her smirk, and wanted to be in on the joke.

She shook her head. "It's nothing." She stuck her tongue out at him impulsively. " You'll never know half of what I think."

He laughed. "I'm not sure I'd want to."

][[][][][][][][][


	10. The Lady Doth Not Protest

An: okay, so I was going to do some shameless self publicising, but then I felt bad, so I've resisted. And I would like to point out that I don't share the same views as the purebloods on being gay. I also don't think having non magic parents make you inferior. Oh, and the sketch of Regulus is stolen from 'Sellotape' by TangerineFields (with permission, naturally). Enjoy.

Chapter Ten – The Lady Doth Not Protest

Things were going well for Ted and Melanie. They held hands in the corridors, hung out after classes, and had even had a few detentions for "inappropriate behaviour". It was only kissing and most professors turned a blind eye, but Binns really had it in for anyone who actually enjoyed their life. The first few weeks after the Christmas holidays they spent getting to know each other better. Ted discovered that she was scared of spiders but loved Care of Magical Creatures, that she had two older brothers, one who was working for the Ministry, the other who was working in a muggle post office, and that she hated oranges. She thought they were too bright. He had yet to find out her opinions on lemons.

][[][][][][][][][

Andromeda was standing up in the Great hall, scanning the multitudes of students for a familiar crop of messy blondish hair. She was having difficulty with the latest transfiguration spell and she knew Ted had a free period after lunch. She intended to collar him and ask him to help her practise. She sighed, sitting back down, because he was nowhere to be seen.  
"Dromeda!" She turned to see her cousin grinning at her, a piece of parchment clutched in his hand.

"Hey." Her gaze slid past him to watch the gaggle of Hufflepuffs who were entering the hall. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, see the thing is-" He began talking extremely fast, almost as he was embarrassed. "the picture that Bella drew of Regulus got ripped and I was kind of wondering maybe if youcouldfixitformeplease?"

She raised an eyebrow, her attention firmly on Sirius now. "You need my help? What happened to the boy who told me I was never to help him with magic ever, because he was, and I quote 'possibly the best wizard ever to grace Hogwarts with his presence'?"

Sirius blushed, shuffling his feet. "Please Andy?" He gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "You know Bella doesn't draw anymore, and it's really good."

"Fine." She sighed, knowing she would do just about anything for her cousin when he pulled out the 'why would you want to hurt me' look. He'd perfected it when he was about seven and had been abusing it ever since. "Hand it over." She took the parchment from him, placing it on the table, and then she frowned. "What's this?" She gingerly touched the clear thing that was attached to the corners.

"It's sellotape," Sirius explained eagerly. "It sticks things."

Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Couldn't you just use a sticking charm?"

"This way's more fun," he told her, with an infuriating air that gave the impression that he knew far more than she did. She sighed again, taking her wand from her pocket. As she did so, she caught sight of the blonde boy she was looking for. He was walking out of the hall, and who knew where he would go after that? She began to jog after him, until a plaintive voice called after her. "What about the picture?"

She rolled her eyes and muttered something, causing the pieces of parchment to reattach.

"Thankyou!" Sirius' voice was loud, but she wasn't paying attention as she left the Great Hall behind her. She looked left and right and saw him at the end of the corridor.

"Ted!" She shouted and most of the students in between her and her target turned around. Sadly, Ted seemed to have gone deaf. She pushed her way through the sea of people, and finally caught him up. "Ted!"

"Oh hey." He smiled at her. "You okay?"

"Yes." She breathed deeply, not being used to having to force her way past fourth years. They thought they owned the corridors and didn't move, even when she glared at them. They were so unlike the first years who ran when any seventh year approached. "I was wondering if you could help me with the transfig spell, because it's ridiculously difficult."

He pulled a face. "I'm really sorry but me and Mel need to write an essay for Care of." For the first time, Andromeda realised there was a blonde girl standing next to him, holding his hand. "Dromeda, this is Mel. Mel, Andromeda."

"Hi." Mel offered Andromeda a smile. "We have runes together."

"We do?" Andromeda frowned, trying to picture the girl in Vector's class. "Oh, yes, we do. You sit near the front."

"Yeah." Melanie nodded. "You sit next to Malfoy. You're good."

"Thanks." The unexpected compliment made Andromeda flush. "Well, don't let me stop you." As she began to walk away, she felt a familiar emotion building up in her. Jealousy. What was she jealous of? She tried to think as she made her way to the library. The hand holding. That was it. Not that she wanted to hold hands with Ted. Of course not, he was muggle born. And a friend. No, she wanted someone, anyone, to hold hands with. But who?

][[][][][][][][][

"Mulciber?"

Despite having gone to the library with the best of intentions, she had bumped into Titus on the way there, and they were currently ensconced in a dark corner of the library, discussing suitable boys.

"Which one?" she asked, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Bertrand," Titus replied. "Not Bertie; he's a third born." He paused. "You've got me doing it now."

"Doing what?" she asked, looking at him quizzically.

"Talking about what position people were born in as if it means something."

Andromeda laughed. "It does mean something. There's no point me marrying a third born, or even a second born. They'll have no inheritance."

Titus frowned. "But Bellatrix is marrying Rodolphus. He's a second born."

"Yes," Andromeda sighed. "I'm not quite sure what happened there." She drummed her fingers on the table. "And going back to Bertrand, he's seeing Susan Marksure."

"Really?" Titus widened his eyes. "There's no accounting for taste."

"That's a little harsh," she reprimanded.

He rolled his eyes, putting his hand on top of hers to stop her drumming. "You were thinking it."

"I was not," she protested. "I'm nice."

"Yeah." He scoffed. "What about Chester Blishwick?"

She shuddered. "Have you seen his hair?"

Titus laughed. "I said you weren't nice. Samuel Rosier?"

"No, he dated Bella. That would be…icky." She glanced over at the bag containing her untouched homework. "I _was _going to do work."

"Yes, but this is more fun." Titus grinned wickedly, "Cyril Nott?"

"No, no, a thousand times no." She stretched, and then her eyes glinted. "I know."

"Who?" He was intrigued, and he sat up slightly straighter.

"The Russian." She smiled innocently at her friend. "Dolohov."

"No way." Titus almost fell off his chair. "But he doesn't date. Not ever. He even turned down Hannah Rosier."

Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "Does Holly know of your admiration for Hannah?"

"You know what I mean," he said, pushing her slightly. "But seriously, Dolohov? Are you sure he's not…" His voice trailed off, as he approached an uncomfortable topic of conversation. "I mean, he's never had a girlfriend."

"No, he's not that," Andromeda said darkly. There were so few eligible pureblood men that she did not need them pairing off amongst themselves. "I know for a fact that he's the reason that Gloria Haven won't be getting a good marriage."

Titus stared at her in disbelief. "How do you know everything? Seriously, how?"

She shrugged. "People tell me things."

][[][][][][][][][

"Mr Dolohov." They were in the courtyard. She had finally found him, and she was thankful it was not raining, because no man was worth getting drenched. He was tall, with perfect posture. There were rumours that he had been sent away when he was very young to a special school, where how to be a gentleman had been drummed into him. She did not know if it were true or not, but the way he acted supported the rumour.

"Miss Black." His voice was still accented, despite the fact he had been in Britain for at least seven years. "How are you?"

"Well, thank you," she replied, with a smile. "And yourself?"

He nodded. "If the weather would make up it's mind, I would be better."

She looked at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"

"It is overcast." Dolohov gestured to the sky. "It cannot decide whether to rain or not, and I have no wish to practise in the rain."

"Oh of course, Quidditch." Andromeda had never been very interested in the game. She pretended to be, because Titus was not only on the team, but was Quidditch Captain and he did love to talk about every match for days on end. She had never seen the appeal. Dolohov was a beater; that much she knew. "Maybe I could cheer you on, next match."

He frowned at her. "You do not usually support Slytherin?"

"Of course I do," she told him, taking a half step towards him. "But I was thinking I could cheer you, just you."

"Miss Black." His face was impassive. "I am not entirely sure what you are suggesting."

She smiled slightly. "I know about Gloria Haven, unlike much of the community. But sadly, your reluctance to boast has caused some unsavoury rumours to circulate." His face was still blank, and she was forced to continue. "Mr Dolohov, there are some serious allegations being flung about behind your back. Many people think you are…" She trailed off, trying to think of a delicate way to put it. "Beating for the wrong team."

He coloured, which looked wrong, because usually he was so pale. "If you know about Gloria Haven, then you know full well that these rumours are lies."

"I know." She resisted the urge to ruffle his hair. Something about the darkness of it reminded her of her cousin. Of course, Dolohov's hair was always perfect, unlike Sirius'. "So I was thinking we could come to a mutually beneficial arrangement."

"Explain." The word was clipped, and a frown was beginning to cross his face.

"I need to be seen with a suitable boy," she said, "after Mr Lestrange, my position is precarious. You need to be seen with a suitable girl, if you do not want society to reject you." Of course, there was the fact that she thought he was fairly cute, and she could listen to his accent all day. But he did not need to know that.

She watched him think about it. "It makes sense. Professor Slughorn is having one of his gatherings on Friday. Would you like to accompany me?"

She smiled widely. "I'd love to, Mr Dolohov."

"Please. Call me Antonin, Miss Black."

She nodded. "Of course. And my name is Andromeda."

][[][][][][][][][

Slughorn's gatherings were legend throughout the school. He brought together the daughters and sons of the most influential people, and those he thought would go on to do great things. Narcissa was part of the slug club. So was Lucius Malfoy. Bellatrix had been, and of course, Dolohov was too. Andromeda was not. She put it down to the fact that she wasn't exceptional enough for Slughorn. Potions had not been her forte.


	11. Keeping Secrets

An: Sorry for the long delay in updating. I've been ill, and with only a desktop not a laptop, I haven't been able to get to the computer. However, thanks to everyone who has reviewed, or favourited or alerted. If I haven't said thankyou already, thanks. It really means a lot to me. This hasn't been proofed, because I'm still not feeling great. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Chapter Eleven – Keeping Secrets

"I can't believe you're actually going to the Slug Club." Titus was holding her up. She was ready and was about to leave the common room, when he'd called her across. He was now doing his best to make her late. "What happened to all of the times we laughed at it?"

She rolled her eyes. "No Titus. You laughed at it, while I reminded you that Bella and Cissy are in it."

"Oh yes." There was a pause, as he frantically tried to think of another thing to say. "Are you meeting him there?"

"Yes." She checked her hair once more in the mirror. "And I'm going to be late, so I'll see you later."

"I didn't want to go anyway," he muttered churlishly, as she left him alone. "Stupid slug club. Stupid party." He flopped down onto the sofa in a huff. At least, he could see Holly now. Yes, he hadn't seen her in a while. He gulped as he suddenly realised his girlfriend may have thought he was snubbing her.

][[][][][][][][][

Dolohov was waiting for her outside Slughorn's office. He was dressed in a grey suit and for once he didn't look abnormally pale. His hair was tidy, perfect excepting a tiny tuft that was sticking up.

"Good evening." She smiled as approached him.

"Andromeda." He bowed slightly, and presented her with a white rosebud. "You look lovely."

She coloured slightly. So few pureblood men actually bothered with the niceties that were not required. Yes, they bowed, the spoke politely, they didn't press too close in crowds But none of them gave flowers, especially not to girls they were seeing for convince. She took the flower and smiled. "Thank you"

"Shall we go in?" he offered her his arm, and she nodded at the door.

"I don't think both of us will fit through at the same time, she said gently.

He scowled at the door. "I always forget how small this school is." He opened the door for her. "Please. After you."

Slughorn's office was big, a lot bigger than she was expecting. And the way it was decorated, it wouldn't have looked out of place in a Moroccan bazaar, apart from all the candles. They were everywhere. It wasn't overwhelming; she'd been to parties a lot more extravagant than this before, but she would never have expected it at Hogwarts. Dolohov placed a hand on the small of her back, skilfully guiding her away from the door. "Would you like a drink?"  
"Yes, please." As he left, she realised she didn't actually know most of the people in the room. Of course, she recognised them, it was a small school, but she didn't know them. there were a handful of Slytherins: Samuel Rosier, Bertrand Mulciber, Susan Marksure, but the rest of the throng was made up of the other houses. How on earth were these people well connected?  
"Ah Miss Black, how lovely to see you." Professor Slughorn was bearing down on her, and if she'd been paying attention she would have tried to avoid him. "You came with Mr Dolohov I see. Excellent student. Quiet. His father's quite high up in the Russian government I understand." Andromeda nodded. That was true, but there were tensions between Russia and Britain, and most people did not like Dolohov for his connections, whereas it appeared Slughorn revered him for it. "Over there is Dirk Cesswell, exceptional grasp of languages. He's taking his Ancient Runes NEWT early." Andromeda nodded. She recognised the fourth year. He was occasionally in her runes class, and he was very good, but he was a Ravenclaw. It'd be more of a surprise if he wasn't good at something. "I assume you know Lucius Malfoy. A credit to our house, eh, Miss Black?" She remained impassive. Acknowledging that Malfoy was a good wizard would cause him to bring it up at every opportunity, and as she saw him a lot, she didn't need that kind of headache. "The red head over there? Lily Evans. Only a first year but excellent at potions. Simply remarkable. A natural ability." Andromeda nodded, wishing Dolohov would hurry back. "And then, this is Ted Tonks. You came with Melanie didn't you?" As Ted nodded, Slughorn continued, "Lovely girl. Her Dad works for the ministry, Head of Muggle relations? I taught him as well."  
"Ted, Andromeda managed to blurt out. "What are you doing here?"

Slughorn moved away, spotting some of the actual members of his club that were alone. Ted smiled. "Mel asked me to come, and hey, free food."

She scoffed. "We're at boarding school. We always get free food."

He shrugged. "It's an expression. Kind of. Anyway, I didn't know you were part of the Slug Club."

"I'm not," she admitted. "I came with Dolohov." She gestured to where he was standing, talking to Malfoy, holding two glasses.

Ted frowned as he tried to put a face to a name. "He's one of the your beaters, right?"

She nodded, glancing round to see Dolohov beginning to move towards them. "I'll talk to you later, okay?" She turned away from her friend to accept a glass of what looked like red water from her date. She wasn't stupid. She knew that none of her Slytherin friends would ever accept the fact that she thought Ted was nice. They would assume she was using him for something, and she didn't want him to come in contact with them, because they would treat him like dirt. They, especially the boys, would be worse than she had been at the start of the year. And she didn't want him to be treated like that ever again. He didn't deserve it.

][[][][][][][][][

"Did you have a good time?" They were in a free classroom practising turning mice into goblets, a few days later. "At Slughorn's thing, I mean."

"Yes." A flick of her wand left a champagne flute standing on the table and she frowned. "Dolohov is lovely."

It was Ted's turn to frown. "Dolohov? Haven't you seen him on the Quidditch pitch?" Ted was right to point this out. Dolohov was a good beater, but he often resorted to collisions and other underhand tricks to help his team win.

Andromeda shrugged, as she attempted the spell once more. "He's awfully sweet."

"You said that about Lestrange." The cry burst out of him, and an awkward silence fell. She waited a moment before replying.

"I know." She was quite again, before continuing, "But this is different."

"How? How is it different?" he demanded, now ignoring the mouse that was squeaking on the table, as he turned to face her.

"Ted. I'm seventeen, nearly eighteen. I'm old enough to pick men sensibly. And-" she said hurriedly, before he could protest again, "I don't want us to fall out over this. So I'm going to tell you the situation." She explained the deal that she and Dolohov had struck, and he seemed to relax slightly. "But you have to swear not to tell anyone."  
"I swear." He seemed happier now that he knew they weren't _really_ dating. "Oh, I swear."

][[][][][][][][][

"So Black's dating Dolohov?" Tom shuddered. "Now there's a pairing made to make your skin crawl."  
"Oh come on," Ted protested, "she's not that bad."

"She is. And the Russian boy is too." Ruth looked up from her potions essay. "He's really creepy. You know, he'll come into our changing rooms before a Quidditch match, specifically to try and intimidate us. It's not right."

"I'm sure they'll be very happy together." Ted's voice was quiet, as he tried to change the conversation topic. "Did you know Sally-"

"And he's violent," Ruth continued, talking over him. "Boy do we have to watch it when we play Slytherin. He's not fussy about whether he hits a bludger or someone's head with that bat."

Tom smiled darkly. "Didn't he hit Jones that one time? Had to have stitches, didn't he?"

"Guys!" The outburst shut his friends up. "They'll be fine. Dromeda knows what she's doing." He walked, but not stormed, out of the common room, leaving his friends certain that Ted knew more about this latest pairing than he was letting on.


	12. Always Have Good Staging

An: You may have noticed that it's taking me longer to update than it used to. Please blame school work. Thankyou again to everyone who's reviewed and/or favourited and/or alerted. I know I say it a lot but it does make me smile. Enjoy.

Chapter Twelve – Always Have Good Staging 

Valentine's day was always a big deal at Hogwarts. It had become an unofficial holiday for most of the students. The oldest students would abandon their classes to visit Hogsmeade - the only time most of them would set foot in Madame Puddifoots - and the youngest would giggle furiously at the couples who were suddenly occupying every nook and cranny. Flowers suddenly appeared everywhere and owls delivered letters all day. It was an exciting time for all concerned. At least, it was an exciting time for all the girls involved.

][[][][][][][][][

"Oh Titus," she breathed. "It's stunning." Holly was holding up a necklace that was encrusted with rubies; something that Titus had asked Andromeda's opinion on. If it had been left to him he would have bought her something thoroughly useless like socks. It wasn't through lack of trying. He loved his girlfriend, he really did, but he was hopeless at buying gifts.

As he fastened the chain around her neck and she leaned in to kiss him, he was struck by the thought that maybe this was love. Maybe this fascination with Holly, the way he admired her, the way he felt about her, maybe this was love. Maybe this was it. He smiled.

"What?" Holly smiled back at him, her face so close to his, he could have counted every eyelash if he wanted to.

"Nothing." As he kissed her again, he wondered if maybe, just maybe, the next piece of jewellery he bought her would be a ring. A ring with a large diamond.

][[][][][][][][][

Ted took Melanie to see the unicorns that he'd discovered grazing at the side of the lake. He'd hoped desperately that they would still be there come Valentine's day, and to make sure he'd woken up at dawn to check. When she met him in the common room before breakfast, he'd almost dragged her down the stairs in his haste for her to see them.

She adored them and as they'd watched the creatures, he'd held her hand. Then when he hadn't responded to her cleverly engineered body language, she had been forced to take the initiative and start a make out a session that meant they missed the rest of breakfast and their first lesson.

][[][][][][][][][

Dolohov had money, everyone knew that, but when Andromeda opened the jewellery box she was taken aback. The bracelet was simply dripping with jewels, namely diamonds. "Oh my-" She looked across at him and beamed. "Thankyou. It's gorgeous."

He smiled. "I thought so." He glanced around. They were sitting in a side booth in The Three Broomsticks. Being restricted to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts meant that he couldn't take her to a good restaurant, or to the theatre or the opera. He knew what was expected of him, but due to the school rules he couldn't fulfil his duties. So they were at The Three Broomsticks because it was more attractive than The Hog's Head. When he was certain that no one was near enough to over hear what he was about to say he continued, "I'm very grateful to you for suggesting this…arrangement."

Andromeda smiled at him and, unsure of how to react to his statement, she asked, "Would you do the clasp for me?" She extended her arm across the table, and pushed the box towards him.

"Of course." He gently secured the bracelet around her wrist, and then kissed her hand before letting go.

Their relationship was solid; neither of them wanted anyone else to find out why they were together, so they would protect each other's secrets. Dolohov was an attentive boyfriend, holding her hand in the corridors, kissing her gently as if he were afraid she would break. Naturally, this was only when someone was around to take notice. This was not a romantic relationship, but a business one. And it only mattered when someone was there to see them.

][[][][][][][][][

A broom cupboard was not Holly's first choice for a romantic liaison. Oh no, her first choice would be somewhere warm, preferably with a private beach. But here, with him, she didn't mind. Holly Gamp was new money rich; she preferred Spain to France, she wanted red wine not champagne, and she had no time for the school of thought that said she should withhold certain favours until a ring was on her finger. What she and older families had in common, was that they both agreed on the tradition of marrying well. It was to this end that she was currently dating Titus Greengrass. The Greengrass family were well established in the wizarding community and Holly was no fool. Titus was a catch, and he was wound right round her little finger. Which meant if she spent a little cupboard time with a strapping Ravenclaw, even if Titus found out, he wouldn't believe it, unless he walked in on them. Which was why she was particularly good at several different locking charms.

][[][][][][][][][

At dinner on Valentine's day, the rules concerning House tables were somewhat relaxed. Of course, this wasn't the professors' decision, but merely the students taking matters into their own hands. Slytherin, of course, remained a single entity, because no self respecting Slytherin would ever date someone from one of the other houses. But the Hufflepuffs, the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws were all jumbled up, sitting at each other's tables.

It was in the midst of this hullabaloo that they were heading towards each other, simply going to pass by with a smile and perhaps a 'hi'. As it was, one of them was distracted and they collided.

"Sorry." Ted offered her his hands to help her from the floor. "I wasn't concentrating."

"It's fine," Andromeda replied as she got to her feet, running a hand through her hair. "It's not like I moved out the way. Are you having a good day?"

"Yeah. It beats being at B and Q." He shook his head at her questioning face. "Don't ask; it's a long story." He laughed at her expression, then pushed a lock of her hair back to its proper side. "There you go. Having a good Valentine's day?"

"Yes." She held up her wrist to show him her bracelet. "Antonin gave me this."

He whistled approvingly. "Must've cost a bomb. Did you go to Hogsmeade?"

She nodded. "To the Three-"

"Dromeda!" Her eldest cousin crashed into their conversation, with a complete disregard for the fact that she was talking. "Seven! I got seven."

She frowned at the excited boy, trying and failing to understand his cryptic exclamation. "Seven what?"

"Cards!" The energy radiating from him was almost tangible. "Valentine's cards Andy! I got seven."

"Seven? Wow," she replied with a smile. "I didn't realise girls could have such bad taste."

Sirius stuck his tongue out. "James only got four and Remus got one," he explained, a smug grin plastered across his face. "So I win."

She laughed, tousling his hair. "Well, I only got one, so yes, you do win."

"I got two," Ted offered, "but one of them was from my mom, so I don't think it counts."

Andromeda laughed at the sheepish grin that was creeping across Ted's face. "Really? You got a Valentine's day card from your mom?"

"Of course," he replied, almost seriously. "She doesn't want me to feel unloved on Valentine's day."

As Andromeda began to laugh again, she noticed that Sirius had walked away, but turned back to make a heart shape with his hands, before running away so she couldn't curse him.

"He your cousin?" Ted asked with a smile.

"Yes," she said, watching Sirius rejoining his friends. "But I'm going to kill him so don't get too attached."


	13. Chaos Inside

An: So a slightly shorter chapter than usual, and yet a longer time betwixt updates. I offer my apologies, but you know what school's like. I would encourage all of you to youtube Tom Lehrer, because as Ted rightly says, he's amazing. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed/favourited/alerted. I love to hear your thoughts on the story, so don't be shy about leaving a review. Enjoy.

Chapter Thirteen- Chaos Inside.

_Andy-_

_ I must say, that Mr Dolohov was an inspired choice. Respectable enough for mother and father to be satisfied for now, controversial enough to ensure you will not have to marry him. _

_Mother has been making a concerted effort to talk to Dolohov senior, inviting him to dinner parties etcetera, but I think she has come to the conclusion that the fact that his son's formative years were spent in Russia is an insurmountable barrier. I would suggest that you enjoy this relationship and extend it for as long as possible. The Russians do have impeccable taste when it comes to jewellery, and they seem to have mastered being romantic without being tacky, which is more than one can say about most English men. _

_Your loving sister,_

_Bellatrix. _

][[][][][][][][][

It wasn't that she didn't like Dolohov; she did, honestly, but to be perfectly frank, she got a pang in her chest every time she saw Ted and Melanie holding hands in the corridor or poring over books together in the library. Dolohov was lovely. He was attentive and he bought her flowers. It was a perfect romance; just like all the ones she had dreamt up when she was child. But it felt like something was missing. She just didn't know what.

Increasingly she found herself day dreaming, even when Dolohov wasn't talking about Quidditch, her eyes following other couples, non-Slytherin couples, who seemed effortlessly happy. What was it that made them smile all the time? What made them walk so close? What made them chatter away, nine to the dozen, about anything and everything? What was it that let that Gryffindor girl turn up for a date without any make up and her boyfriend still beamed to see her? Her lack of answers was infuriating her. It made her feel like she was wading through treacle.

][[][][][][][][][

Ted was singing under his breath and off key. "All the world seems in tune, on a spring afternoon, when we're poisoning pigeons in the park."

"What?" Andromeda turned away from the essay that she was rereading to face the boy who was now blushing slightly.

"Was I singing out loud?" he asked sheepishly, looking down at the table.

"Yes." She told him with a smile, resisting the urge to pat his hand.

"Really need to stop that," he muttered, meeting her eyes. "It's Tom Lehrer," he told her, raising his voice to a normal level. "He sings these songs, and they're good. Funny as well. That one's about spring. You should check him out." He paused for a second, frowning slightly. "Do you have a record player?"

"Well, not personally," she began, "there's a family one."

"Maybe you should wait until you've got your own then," he said with a grin. "I'm not sure it's parent friendly listening."

Andromeda smiled. "Ah. One of _those_ records."

He punched her lightly on the arm. "Don't make it sound dirty."

"Me?" She asked, laughing slightly. "I didn't do anything."

"Yeah." Ted sounded disbelieving and shot her a grin. "I thought you had an essay to write."

][[][][][][][][][ 

"So do I have to talk to her father?"

"What?" Titus' question had shaken Andromeda from her daydream. It was March, and their homework had begun to mount up, in preparation for their NEWTs. "Whose father?"

"Holly's." He allowed a little bit of exasperation to lace his voice. He'd been talking for at least twenty minutes on this topic and if Andromeda didn't know whom he was talking about, then she couldn't have been listening to him at all. It wasn't even as if she had written anything more on her parchment, so she had simply been gazing into space.

"About what?" She looked like she'd just woken up; slightly bewildered and very lost.

"Marriage." His answer was short, and he was beginning to turn back to his textbooks. Increasingly he was getting the impression that Andromeda was distracted. It wasn't Dolohov; he knew they weren't in love, which meant it wasn't the Russian who was changing his friend. He also he knew that there was no-one who could catch her eye, because, like most pureblood girls, she expected an arranged marriage and her opinion would probably not be taken into account. So what the hell was so important that she couldn't be bothered to listen to him, when he was trying to make one of the most important decisions of his life?

"Well, they're new money, but Mr Gamp does like to pretend that they're old money," Andromeda mused slowly, pausing to think. "So it's probably a good idea to speak to him first, though you may want a helpful girl to tell Holly that you're thinking of proposing, so that she isn't completely caught off guard."

He nodded, almost brusquely. "Thanks." He stood up, shoving his books into his bag. "See you later."

"Titus!" She called after him as he strode down the aisle of books, turning at the corner. He didn't look back. She sighed, her quill finally dropping out of her fingers onto the desk. She stretched tiredly. She didn't want Titus to be mad at her. She didn't know what was wrong with her.

][[][][][][][][][

She wished she hadn't seen what she had seen. She wished that it was an April Fool's joke, but when she saw the same thing on the second, she had to concede that this was happening. It took her until the tenth to decide what to do with her new found information.

What it was, was that Andromeda had seen Holly Gamp leaving a cupboard followed seconds later by a sixth year Ravenclaw. After some subtle questioning, Andromeda had discovered that his name was Leo Gallagher, a pure blood from Somerset. Her problem was that if Holly was cheating on Titus, was what to do about it? Normally she would spread the gossip, ruining the girl's reputation. However, she couldn't do that to Titus. Even though they were having some issues at the moment, he was her best friend. Maybe he didn't know everything about her, like how she wanted to work for the National Wizarding Library when she was older or that she was worried her parents would suggest Malfoy as a suitable husband. Though now she came to think of it, she'd told Ted these things. Did that mean she was better friends with Ted than Titus? No. There was no way that was possible. She had not allowed a Muggleborn to supplant her best friend. Even if she always looked forward to seeing Ted, which was something she couldn't always say about Titus. Anyway, her point was that Titus – definitely Titus, not Ted – was her best friend and you couldn't just blurt out to your best friend that his girlfriend was cheating on him. It wasn't the done thing. He did need to know, but she had to plan out how to tackle it. And by the last day of the term, she had mapped the conversation out in her head, in exquisite detail.

][[][][][][][][][

Mel had been fretting all week about it. She had to do it. She had to tell Ted. She figured that the last day of term, in the evening, was the best, because then she wouldn't have to see him for two weeks if he didn't feel the same. Yes, she would say it. It needed to be said. She wished she could stop feeling sick.


	14. A Little Less Conversation

AN: Thankyou to everyone who's still reading; it means a lot to me that you actually like what I write. Again, updates will be slow, unless anyone has an amazing insight about how to reconcile feminist views with Tess of the D'Urbervilles. Also, it's surprisingly hard to write about crying without using clichés. Enjoy.

Chapter Fourteen – A Little Less Conversation 

It was the end of the last day of term. They just had to get through one night of packing or partying and they were home and dry. Andromeda had already packed. She didn't like having to throw everything in her trunk at the last minute; that was more Bella's style. She took a deep breath, and scanned the room for Titus. He was sitting in an armchair, talking to Malfoy. She slowly walked towards them, and she could have sworn that they stopped talking as she approached, which was suspicious, but they were probably having one of those macho 'I'm a man and must prove it' sort of talks.

][[][][][][][][][

"Ted."

The boy in question turned round, his ever permanent smile on his face in full blast. He'd just been talking to Tom, and the echo of laugh followed him. "Mel. You okay?"

"Yeah." She bit her lip, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Can we go somewhere and talk?"

He nodded. "Yeah, just one sec." He turned back to Tom. "Definitely. We **have **to do that. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to see a pretty girl."

Ruth laughed, putting her feet up on the chair he vacated. "He's saying we're not pretty Anna."

"That's not what I meant," he began, before he saw that they were both smiling. He rolled his eyes, and turned to his girlfriend. "C'mon."

][[][][][][][][][

"Titus? Can I talk to you?" Andromeda was standing next to her best friend, feeling so nervous she thought she might throw up.

He shared a look with Malfoy, but answered, "Of course." She took a seat, and looked pointedly at Malfoy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want me to leave?" He didn't seem particularly sorry, but as he left Andromeda let it go. She just needed to focus on what she needed to say.

"Titus." She took a deep breath. "There's no easy way to say this, but as your friend, I can't not tell you."

He frowned and leant closer. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded, her mousy hair falling out of the ponytail she'd put it in. "Its…its Holly."

"What about her?" Suddenly, his concern was apparent, and he looked panicked. "What happened?"

"It's…She's cheating on you," Andromeda blurted out. That wasn't how she'd planned to tell him. There should have been lead up, and reminders of how she was here for him. But it was too late now.

][[][][][][][][][

Mel led him down a corridor, ducking behind a statue. As he followed her, he knew where this was going. There was only one reason for her to take him so far out of the way from the common room. Everything else could have been said in there.

"You want to break up," he said, a slight smile.

She looked shocked, and he suddenly panicked. What if that wasn't what she was going to say? But when she nodded slightly, he breathed in relief.

"I was going to be nice about it," she told him, offering him a small smile. "I was going to explain. It wasn't going to be a 'it's not you, it's me' thing."

He nodded. "I know. You wouldn't do that."

"So is it okay?" she asked, almost timidly.

He nodded again, pulling her into a hug. "Yes, it's fine."

When she started to head back to the common room, he didn't follow. "Aren't you coming?"

"No," he told her. "I'll be in in a bit."

As she walked away, Ted wondered why he wasn't more cut up about the break up. He liked her, and they had fun hanging out. So why wasn't he more upset? It was like he didn't mind if they were dating or not. He shook his head. A walk. That was what he needed. A walk away from his friends.

][[][][][][][][][

"I'm sorry?" Titus' expression was grave, and he leaned back in the chair.

"Holly's cheating on you." Andromeda's voice was barely more than a whisper, as she watched her friend. She felt bad that she was the one telling him this, but he was going to propose. He deserved better than Holly Gamp.

"Who with?" His face was clearing now; moving past serious into serene.

"Leo Gallagher," Andromeda told him quietly. "He's in Ravenclaw."

To her surprise, Titus began to laugh. "Oh my god. You've actually planned it all out haven't you? You've gone to the trouble of researching people in other houses." He was laughing harder now, and Andromeda watched him in confusion. "You're such a liar." He stopped laughing, and his expression was hard. "You're an attention seeking, second best liar!" Silence fell in the common room; everyone turning to watch as the Greengrass heir lay into the second daughter of the House of Black. "All you ever do is spread rumours and lies. A nudge here, a whisper there. Is it because you're not as beautiful as Bella? Because you're not as clever as Narcissa? Is it because you're the pathetic sister, the one no-one cares about?" He'd stood up, and Andromeda watched in horror, as her best friend became someone she didn't recognise. "**Holly **is worth ten of you. No, ten thousand. And do you know why? Because she's honest! And she cares about people." He paused, a wry smile creeping across his face. "How many people here have you hurt at one time or another?" he asked. "Do you know? Shall we find out?"

"Titus." Her voice was barely more than a whisper, but it was begging him to stop. She could understand why he didn't believe her. He was in love with Holly, and Andromeda and him had been drifting apart for the last couple of weeks, but to kick off in front of the entire House was far beyond anything she had ever done to him.

"Alicia," he began, indicating a girl nearby. "You spread the rumour that she was sleeping with her brother. Oh and look, he's just over there. Helena. You encouraged her to sleep with Helios. You told her he would definitely propose if she did, and look, no engagement ring. Hannah, there was that business with the waiter that you blew out of proportion. Gloria, oh that was a good one, two girls with one stone wasn't it Andy?"

"Titus, please." She too was standing now, backing away from the onlookers who were growing ever more angry with her.

"What did you do? Oh, yes, you told people she was meeting Lucia for…how did you phrase it? Lessons that weren't on the syllabus." There were gasps all round as that one came to light. The sexual revolution that had swept the West in the sixties had never made it to the pureblood families. It was hushed up, pushed under the carpet, and never spoken of.

"That was you?" Lucia stepped forward, fury inscribed across her face. "Do you know hard it was for me to persuade my parents not to send me to Durmstrang? They were going to send me away, to have it knocked out of me. And it was you all the time."

Andromeda started to back towards the door as more and more of her crimes were listed by Titus and her victims stepped forward. "I'm sorry," she cried, feeling her way to the door, away from the threatening figure of Bertrand Mulciber. "I'm not- I didn't."

"I think you should go," Titus said coldly. "We don't need people like you." She looked at him pleadingly, but when he raised his wand she fled.

][[][][][][][][][

_A place to hide. _Her thoughts were frantic as she fled through the corridors. She shouldn't have been out; it was past curfew and the prefects, if not the teachers, would be patrolling. _Anywhere. Just somewhere safe. _Titus' words were echoing in her head, and with tears blurring her vision, she almost missed the door on her right that she never remembered seeing before. She cautiously pulled it open and stepped inside. It looked like a small common room. There was a fire, a sofa and book cases. Then she realised someone was sitting on the sofa, and she almost left.  
"Dromeda?" It was Ted. Non-Slytherin Ted. He frowned in the half-light. "Are you okay?"

"What, what're, what're you doing here?" she asked, as she pushed her tears away, refusing to let him see her cry again. It never occurred to her that he'd already noticed.

"Hiding." He turned back to the fire, as she slowly crossed to the sofa, and sank down on it next to him. "Mel dumped me," he explained with a sigh. "And Ruth will want to bitch about her, Tom'll want to talk about it and Anna'll refuse to take sides because Mel's one of her best friends." He tousled his darkish blonde hair and sighed again. "So, if I hide here, I don't have to talk about it."

"Where is here?" she wondered aloud. She pulled her feet up under her, and ran an unsteady hand through her hair, trying to smooth it.

"Room of requirement," he told her, watching her as she gazed around the room. "It's in Hogwarts a history."

"You've read Hogwarts a history?" she asked, sounding impressed.

He laughed slightly. "Yeah. I think I'm the only one who has though." He offered her a smile. "Why were you crying?"

"I don't want to talk about it," she murmured, looking away and focusing her gaze on the crackling fire. There was silence for a few minutes, before she said, "Am I really a bitch?"

Ted looked at her in surprise. "Yeah. I thought that was part of your carefully crafted personality." He looked hurt when tears ran down her face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it the way-" He stopped, and pulled her to him so her head was on his shoulder. "Obviously someone didn't just call you a bitch," he mused, "'cause you're far too upset for that. C'mon, what happened?"

The whole sordid story spilled out of her, how Titus had turned against her, how she'd hurt almost all of Slytherin House at one time or another, how she'd been afraid for her safety. When she had finished, he stroked her hair, almost absentmindedly. "Dromeda, you're amazing. Why does it matter that people who probably didn't like you to start off with, don't like you now?"

She sat up, turning so she was facing him. "It's my entire house, Ted. It's like my family suddenly hates me."

He smiled sadly. "So you made some mistakes. You've got two choices. Either hide away all the time, or apologise and brave it out. And this room can't do food, so you'll have to leave at some point."

"I guess."

He laughed. "Well, at least my problems seem tiny now."

She watched him as he laughed, feeling a smile creep across her own face. What if she were to kiss him? Wait…where had that come from? He was Muggleborn; he probably tasted like dirt. At least, that's what she'd always believed. But what if he didn't? The only way she would find out was by actually doing it. Summoning up her courage, she leaned forward and gently pressed her lips on his. To her surprise, he didn't taste like dirt, but of toothpaste. His lips were soft and she could feel the shock written across his face. She pulled back, afraid suddenly, that she may have just destroyed the only friendship she appeared to have left. "I'm sorry," she muttered, avoiding his gaze. "I didn't mean-" Her apologies faded into nothing, when he pulled her closer and kissed her back.


	15. Less Than Attractive Prospects

An: Quick question to any guy who is actually reading this (highly unlikely I know, but stranger things have happened), would you appreciate two dozen roses? Also, thankyou to Tangerinefields who helped with (i.e wrote part of) the train scene, because I was having issues. Thanks again to everyone who's reviewed. Enjoy. Chapter Fifteen- Less Than Attractive Prospects

"We kissed." Ted ran a hand through his shaggy hair. "Me and you. We kissed."

Yes," Andromeda answered slowly. "Is it going to happen again?"

"Well, _I'd _like it to," Ted replied with a smile. "Do you?

There was silence before she answered, "No." Only the sound of the fire could be heard until she continued," I was upset, you'd just been dumped. It was two friends looking for comfort."

"Oh." Ted stood up. "Well, I'd better get back to the common room before the send out a search party." He couldn't quite hide the hurt in his voice, as he crossed to the door.

"Ted."

He paused in the doorway, his face only half-illuminated by the dying fire. "It's fine. Two friends. Comfort. It's exactly right." He appeared to smile. "I'll see you next term."

As the door shut behind him, Andromeda sighed. She was so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. If she'd gone somewhere else, or if she hadn't been so upset- It didn't matter anyway. She was with Dolohov. And she didn't like him anyway. And even if she did, Ted was muggleborn, her parents would never allow it. And she was far too tired to be thinking about it. Even as she thought this, a pillow and blanket appeared next to sofa. She couldn't face going back to her House, so she stayed where she was.

][[][][][][][][][

The train had already started to move before she'd found a seat. Finding a carriage was proving problematic because usually she'd sit with Titus, but, of course, that was no longer possible. She couldn't sit with any other Slytherins because they hated her, and her only friend outside of the house was Ted, and she knew she'd messed that up last night. So she was reduced to wandering down the train, looking for an empty carriage. She reached the last one, discovering that there were no spaces, realising that she would have to sit with someone, when she realised who was in the end carriage.

She slid open the door. "Sirius?"

Four boys turned to look at her with guilty expressions. She recognised the dark haired one, she'd seen him several time with her cousin in the corridors, but the other two she only had vague recollection of. "Andy." He sounded shocked, but grinned at her. "Not sitting with Ted?"

She scowled at him, taking a seat at the empty table. "No," she said calmly, pulling a textbook out of her bag.

"Why aren't you sitting with Titus?" Sirius asked curiously, as his friends exchanged glances. They knew he had cousins in the upper years, but they had never expected one of them to come and sit with them.

"We had a- There was an incident," she replied, focusing on her charms book.

"What kind of incident?" Sirius asked, passing the pack of exploding snaps to the other dark haired boy, and plonking himself down opposite his cousin. "Did you admit your undying love for Ted?"

"I'm not in love with Ted," she protested, realising too late that raising her voice would only convince him otherwise. "And no. There was a falling out. Between me and the entire House."

"Woah." He sounded impressed. "That's…that's..." He just grinned. "Knew you were my favourite cousin for a reason. Suppose I better introduce you to everyone." Andromeda shot him an unenthusiastic look, but he persisted. "Bookworm over there is Remus, next to him is Peter, and the idiot with the hair and the dopey expression is James."

"Hi, how you doing?" James flashed her wide smile, which was only met with a scowl. Peter sniggered, and James aimed a kick at him, only to catch Remus in the shins.

"Ouch!" Remus flinched, huddling further into the upholstery.

"Sorry, Rem!" James at least had the decency to look a little repentant. "I was going for Pete."

"Do you want to be dealt in?" Sirius asked, noticing the look on Andromeda's face and realising that it would probably be a good idea to distract his mates before James murdered them all for cramping his style. Slytherin or not, Andromeda was female **and **in their compartment which was proving too much for the boy who thought he was god's gift to women. Of course, at the young age of twelve compared to her seventeen, it wasn't like James posed much of threat to her. It was just he didn't really understand the concept that not all girls would fall at his feet.

"I'm fine, thank you," she told. "I'm quite happy with my book."

"Match made in heaven, Remmie," Peter said, nudging the other boy, who was in danger of actually becoming part of the seats.

"Excuse me?" She did not need twelve year old boys making jokes at her expense, nor did she need any kind of grief after the night she'd had.  
"Nothing," Sirius jumped in, snatching the cards off James and hurriedly tossing them around his friends. "Pete was...er...reading over Rem's shoulder. It's ermm..." He glanced desperately at Remus book and sighed in relief. "Mr Darcy's just met Elizabeth and erm, you know Pete, big muggle book buff, he was just giving the ending away."

James snorted in disbelief, "Pete's never read a book in his life!"

"Shut it, Potter." Sirius hissed, and as James started to giggle, threw his card at the rapidly ascending tower which exploded with a bang and showered them all in smoke.

][[][][][][][][][

"Where were you on the train?" Narcissa watched her sister carefully, as the chauffeur that had come to collect them opened their door.

"I sat with Sirius," Andromeda said quietly, sliding into the car.

"And his mudblood friends?" Narcissa asked, sounding scandalised.

"His idiot friends were there," Andromeda shrugged. "I don't know if they were Muggleborn."

Narcissa frowned, and then smiled. "Well, I've started damage limitation."

As her sister rambled on about the people she'd placated, threatened or persuaded, Andromeda listened dumbly, watching the streets roll past the window. She didn't want to have to think about what had happened in the common room. They had every right to hate her; she'd acted despicably. All those people she'd hurt…And Ted. She'd hurt Ted without meaning to, and that upset her far more than the fact that Titus despised her. She needed to apologise, but she didn't know how.

"So most people will still talk you, if a little begrudgingly. It's just the Greengrasses, the gamps and…oh and the Blishwicks."

Andromeda nodded slowly. "Thankyou."

Narcissa shrugged. "You're my sister, it's my job. Have you heard from Dolohov?"

"No." She drummed her fingers on her knee. "No, not yet."

][[][][][][][][][

Bellatrix did not knock on doors. Knocking was a futile activity exercised by those who lacked strength of character. She had been of this opinion for years, so when she burst into Andromeda's room, the occupant was not overly surprised.

"What?" Andromeda was sitting on the window seat, wracking her brains for the right way to apologise to Ted. She knew that flowers and chocolates worked on girls, but she doubted that a boy would appreciate two dozen roses.

"That's a nice way to greet your sister," Bellatrix said, glancing around the room. "And I came to tell you something that would have been of interest to you."

Andromeda looked at her sister quizzically. "What is it Bella?"

"Oh, just that you boyfriend is coming to dinner. With his father." Bella looked her sister up and down. "Perhaps you want to do something with-" She paused, a malicious glint in her eyes. "Well, your hair? Your face? Your clothes? Really Andromeda, you look positively mudblood."

Andromeda scowled, standing up. "You'll need to leave then."

"You'd better hurry," Bellatrix grinned. "I imagine you don't have all the time you require."

Rolling her eyes, Andromeda shut the door behind her sister. Mudblood. The word angered her for some reason; a rage building inside whenever she heard it. She hoped it was merely a phase. It was used readily in her family home and she could hardly lash out at her parents.

][[][][][][][][][

The dining table was lined by a mixture of candles and flowers along the centre, Mr Black sat an one end with Dolohov junior on his fright and his eldest on his left. Opposite him was Dolohov senior, with Andromeda on his right and the youngest Black girl on his left. Mrs Black was absent, as she was visiting her parents which was helpful as it meant that there was an even number of people seated at the table.

The girls ate largely in silence, while the two oldest men talked about their respective ministries, occasionally turning to Dolohov for his opinion. His accent seemed even more pronounced when faced with his father.

"And which of you lovely ladies is my son courting?" Dolohov Senior's accent was much thicker than his son's, but thankfully it did not render his speech intelligible.

"That would be me sir," Andromeda said, laying down her knife and fork.

"This is Andromeda," her father interjected. "The second of my daughters."

"Three girls." The other man nodded. "Truly you were blessed."

"Yes." Their father smiled. "Yes I was. The eldest is Bellatrix." He gestured to the woman in question. "She is engaged to Rodolphus Lestrange. And on your left is Narcissa, my youngest. We have high hopes for her."

"And what of you Andromeda?" Dolohov's father asked, turning to face her. "Do you have any plans for next year? Once you have finished school, of course."

"I am not sure," she began slowly. "If I were to become engaged, my plans would depend on my husband to be."

The older man smiled at her. "Do you have any particular thoughts on marriage?"

"Only that it would honour my family," she replied sweetly. "I could not bear to marry a halfblood or a Muggleborn." As soon as she said the last word she realised her mistake, even before Bellatrix kicked her. "Mudblood, I meant mudblood." Anxious to get away before she slipped up again, she turned to her right. "Father, may I leave the table?"  
"Of course."

As she stood, the men did as well, but as she placed her chair under the table, Dolohov junior did not sit down. "May I walk with you?"

She glanced at her father, who nodded almost imperceptibly, before replying, "I would be glad of the company."

][[][][][][][][][

"I don't' know if you were in the common room the other night," she began slowly, as she closed the door of the library behind them.

"I am not concerned about what Greengrass said," he told her. "I merely wanted to check that you were okay."

She stared at him in disbelief. Was he not breaking up with her? She'd prepared for it. She was even ready to force tears if needs be. But no, he was watching her with worry in his eyes.

"I'm, I'm fine," she stammered, a flush creeping across her cheeks.

"Good." He smiled briefly, reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "I had better return to my father. I expect I will see you again over the holiday/"

She watched dumbstruck as he left the library. Was he- Did he- Had he come to care for her? Her heart sank. Theirs had been a business relationship. There had been no mention of concern for her well-being before. At least, no tin private when there was no-one to see. As she began to walk to her room, she prayed her was merely evaluating his investment.


	16. In Spotlights

An: Apologies for the bad proofing of the last chapter. Hopefully it'll be better in this chapter. Thankyou to everyone who has alerted and favourited, and a special thanks to everyone who's reviewed. It means a lot to me. Enjoy.

Chapter Sixteen – In Spotlights

The Easter holidays were two weeks long, but it was a busy time. There were all the family visits, the parties, the late nights. There was an emphasis on late nights, so when she was shaken awake by her youngest sister at seven in the morning, Andromeda was less than happy.

"Father wants to see you," Narcissa gasped, before Andromeda had a chance to growl at her. "In his study. Now."

"What?" Suddenly awake, Andromeda felt panic grip her. "Why? What have I done?"

Narcissa shrugged, but a smile danced across her face. "I don't think it is anything you have done. I think its something Dolohov asked."

][[][][][][][][][

"Wait, wait, wait." Tom was pacing round Ted's room, as Ted sat on the bed watching his best friend. "You kissed Andromeda. _You_ kissed Andromeda Black."

"Well, technically she kissed me first," Ted tried to interject, but Tom flapped his hands at him.

"You kissed Andromeda _Black._" Apparently, Tom wanted to repeat the sentence but changing the emphasis each time. "Ted, this is not okay. She's a Black. Do you know what her family will do to her if they find out?"

"No," he admitted reluctantly. "But it doesn't matter anyway because she said it was a mistake. It's not going to happen again."

Tom groaned as he noticed his friend's expression. He knew that look. It meant that the great idiot was hoping it would happen again. It was his job, as Ted's best friend, to disabuse him of that notion.

][[][][][][][][][

"Andromeda. Please sit down."

Her father's study was not somewhere she ever wanted to be. It was all dark wood and leather with the family tree on the wall. It differed slightly from the one at her aunt's house, in that blood traitors were simply not there. At her aunt's house there were burn holes, blast marks. Here they were simply removed, leaving no trace. As she sat down, she wondered if every pureblood father had a study like this.

"I shan't beat around the bush," her father said, "Antonin Dolohov has asked permission to ask you to marry him."

Andromeda's gaze was steady, as her father continued, "I have granted him that permission. However, I did warn him that it was your decision." He smiled at his daughter, the hard features of his face softening slightly. "I will not force you to marry him. He's a good match, though your mother does not think so. He is rich, connected and has the potential to be influential." He paused, his gaze drifting over the family tree. "What do you think of him?"

"He is," she searched quickly for a word, "charming. He is very charming." Having only had a few hours sleep, she struggled to find the right words. "He is attentive and he buys me flowers."

Her father nodded slowly. "Your marriage would bring honour to us, and his father likes you well enough. He thought you were a very sweet girl."

"If I reject him, what happens then?" she asked quietly.

"You work towards another match," he said simply. "Of course, you would have to find one quickly otherwise myself and your mother would be forced to choose for you. And we cannot guarantee someone of Antonin's calibre."

Andromeda smiled slowly at her father. "Thank you for allowing me a choice."

][[][][][][][][][

The ball was masked, though Andromeda thought it was pointless. When one spent as much time with the same people, as the pure blood society did, one could recognise everyone from the way they walked or the particular shade of their hair. For instance, she knew that the man over there in the black velvet mask was Titus and the girl he was talking to was Holly.  
"May I have this dance?" She turned to see a dark-haired boy bowing slightly. She raised an eyebrow as she recognised his voice.

"Sirius. I didn't think you were allowed at the balls yet."

Taking her hand and walking with her onto the dance floor, he smiled wryly. "Mother has insisted. She wants me to begin making a good impression on eligible ladies."

Andromeda laughed. "So you start with your cousin?"

Sirius shrugged, leading her in a waltz. "You know if you can't find a husband, I'm your backup." He pulled a face. "A union of the House of Black," he parroted in a good impression of his mother, "creating the next generation of Blacks with untainted blood."

Andromeda screwed up her face. "I'm not…doing that with you."

Sirius smiled, as they twirled round the floor. "We could have an open marriage," he suggested. "So I could sleep with whoever and you could have Ted." When she didn't reply, he gaped at her. "You _do_ like Ted."

"I don't," she protested, but it was too late. Her eldest cousin was already grinning, the amusement clear in his eyes behind his mask.

"Andromeda Tonks," he teased. "Mrs T Tonks. Andy and Ted Tonks."

"Dolohov's going to propose," she cut across him.

"What?" Sirius seemed shocked, and she banged into him as he abruptly stopped moving.

"That's what happens," she told him calmly. "Those eligible ladies you're meant to be impressing? One day you'll propose to one of them and they'll say yes, because you're the heir to the noble House of Black. Not because you're funny or handsome or intelligent, but because of the family."

Sirius seemed almost angry as he said, "I would never propose if they didn't love me."

"You will," she said, leaving the dance floor with him trailing her. "It's how it works."

"No," he snapped. "I won't. "Behind his mask, his eyes flashed angrily. "I won't marry someone who doesn't love me." His voice changed, and became pleading. "Please Andy. Don't marry Dolohov. Please. Marry me and have Ted."

Andromeda smiled sadly at her young cousin, who seemed so sure he understood the world. "No."

"May I cut in?" Andromeda would recognise that Russian accent anywhere, and she turned to face him.

"I'd love to see the rose garden."

][[][][][][][][][

There were floating lanterns in the rose garden, so it didn't matter that the moon was waning. He'd given her his jacket because her dress offered little protection against the cool of the night.

"Andromeda." He sounded nervous and it made her smile. This was the beginning of the rest of her life and when she told this story later, it was details like this that would make it different to anyone else's. "I have to ask you something."

She smiled, wrapping his suit jacket tighter around her. "Yes Antonin?"

His lips quirked into an anxious smile. "I have thought long about how to do this," he told her, "and now I find my plan has floated away."

She laughed slightly. "I'm sure whatever you do will be perfect."

The words were barely out of her mouth before he kissed her. It wasn't one of the barely there, almost chaste kisses that they had shared before, but one that had real feelings behind it. He was pulling her closer, kissing her as though he was in love with her, and all she could think was _he's not Ted._ And with that traitorous thought she knew what her answer to his question would have to be.

She could have been so happy with Dolohov; so happy. A manor in England, a second home in St Petersburg and a flat in Moscow and London. Bilingual children with dark hair and an almost balletic grace. She could have learnt Russian. Oh, she could have had a perfect life. But he wasn't Ted. And she couldn't marry Dolohov and dream of Ted. She didn't know how this had happened: she though she'd guarded her heart so well, in case she'd had to marry someone hateful. But somehow the blonde clumsy Hufflepuff had managed to get past her carefully erected defences.

"I can't marry you." She blurted the words, pulling away from him.

"What?" Shock was plain on his face, and he took a step away from her.

"I'm sorry," she stammered, hating herself for making him look like that. "I just- I can't." Sirius' words from earlier floated into her mind. _I won't marry someone who doesn't love me._

Dolohov was disguising his hurt, his facial expression changing. "Of course. We had a business arrangement." His voice was gruff, as he continued, "Perhaps it is best we end it now."

She nodded, handing him his jacket. "I'm sorry Antonin. I'm sure you'll make some other girl very happy."

"Thank you Miss Black." He bowed, before turning to leave.

She watched him go, wondering what she was going to do now. She couldn't date Ted. He was Muggleborn. Her parents would disown her. It would destroy her family. And she hated herself for knowing all these things, but still wondering if he still liked her back.

][[][][][][][][][

_Ted,_

_I was an idiot, and you were right. I know I was horrible, and I'm so sorry. But the truth of the matter is I really like you. _

She crumpled up the piece of parchment, muttering Incendio. She didn't know how to properly express her feelings in writing. It would have to wait until she saw him again.


	17. Tradesman's Entrance to the Soul

An: Incidentally, I've actually been on the Hogwarts express. Course this was before the films were made so it was just a steam train with no magical inclinations. I also have much love for A Very Potter Musical. Anyone else? Enjoy.

Chapter Seventeen – Tradesman's Entrance to the Soul

The steam filled the station as the gears were shifted and the train began to move. Andromeda wasn't looking out of the window for family members (it had been years since her parents had graced the platform). Instead, she was watching the other people's parents and siblings waving and leaving, when she realised her sister was glaring at her.

"Stop drumming your leg," Narcissa hissed.

Andromeda stopped immediately. Nervous tics did not a charming lady make. That was one of their mother's favourite sayings, inverted syntax and all. Of course, when they were growing up it had usually been directed at Bellatrix. Narcissa was usually told no man would notice her if she read instead of dancing. Andromeda hadn't really been given a specific saying, but she had been subjected to repetitions of 'stables are for horses, not young ladies' and 'talk less, notice more'.

"How was your holiday, Cissa?" Lucius asked, pulling his long hair back into a neat ponytail.

"Wonderful, thank you."

Was Andromeda imagining it, or was Narcissa blushing slightly? She watched their conversation for some time, trying to decide if her sister had set her sights on the Malfoy boy. He was a decent enough match; rich, a first-born, connected, but she wasn't sure she wanted him in her family. At times, he could be conceited, arrogant and full of his own self-importance, but she had to admit that those words could describe most pureblood men.

"Andromeda!"

Lost in her own world, Andromeda hadn't noticed her sister's glares. "What?"

"Stop drumming your leg," her sister snapped. "It's irritating, and you've hardly stopped since we left London."

Andromeda bit her lip and stood up. "I'll leave you alone."

][[][][][][][][][

Walking down the corridor of the carriages, Andromeda realised she knew who she was looking for. She passed compartments filled with Gryffindors and Ravenclaws without sparing them a second glance. It was only when she reached a compartment occupied by a brunette, skinny boy and a beater from the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, with her hair pulled back into a scruffy ponytail, that Andromeda stopped. She took a deep breath and slid open the door, gaining a deadly glare from the girl.

"Hi." Andromeda attempted a smile, but it wilted under the other's girl gaze. "I was looking for Ted."

"He's not here," the girl spat, standing up. "So you can get the hell-"

"Ruth." The boy's voice brooked no argument. "Shut up."

"But Tom," Ruth appealed, turning to her friend.

He shook his head, putting aside his book. He stood up and walked over to Andromeda, pushing her gently so they were standing in the corridor, closing the door behind him. "Ted's Muggleborn," he said softly.

"I know that." She couldn't understand why he was telling her this; she wasn't stupid.

"I don't think you do." Before she could butt in, he continued, "I don't know what's going on between you two, but if it carries on do you know what your family will do to you? Do to him?"

She stared at him in disbelief. "I just want to talk to him."

"About what?" Tom asked. "You already told him it was a mistake. I don't see what else you have to say to him.

Andromeda blinked a few times, before saying, "Maybe I have a question about transfig."

Tom arched a dark eyebrow. "Do you?" When there was silence, he shook his head sadly. "Go home Andromeda. Go back to the charming pureblood men and have charming pureblood babies. Don't mess Ted around."

When she turned and walked away, he watched her disappear into a far off compartment, then entered his own.

"You should have let me hit her," Ruth said angrily. "She's a horrible person."

"I know," Tom said, sitting down and reaching for his book. "But she's got the same hopeful look in her eyes as Ted."

][[][][][][][][][

Andromeda felt ill at ease at Hogwarts. She didn't feel comfortable in her own common room, feeling as though everyone was whispering about her. It was true that most people said hello when they passed, or flashed her smiles like they always had done, but there was something behind it, as though they expected her to suddenly start blabbing secrets. She kept her mouth shut now. She didn't even bother to talk about anything other than her classes with her housemates. Every so often she'd look over at Titus, sitting where they'd always sat, seeing her space now occupied by Holly. It was hard to imagine that Andromeda had once sat there.

Her classes were awkward on that first day back. In Charms and double History of Magic she still had to sit next to Titus and he totally ignored her. Years of friendship and shared experience had disappeared without a trace. Even when Flitwick began to teach them how to master a spell, that her and Titus had learnt one summer for a spectacular prank, he ignored her. Occasionally, almost by accident, an insult would drop from his lips, and even when she thought she had heard them all, the hateful words still stung.

Only in Ancient Runes was she free of him, and even then her Slytherin neighbour was Harold Blishwick, one of the few members of Slytherin house who were still angry with her. She couldn't even escape them all in Transfiguration because she didn't have it until the next day. She drifted through that first day, wandering through the halls like a ghost.

It was walking to the first lesson of Transfiguration that she brightened. She was under no illusion about why she was looking forward the lesson. It wasn't because of the teacher and it definitely wasn't because of the essay she had to hand in.

][[][][][][][][][

Ted had heard nothing from Andromeda throughout the whole Easter holidays. He hadn't even seen her on the train. Tom kept telling him to forget about the Slytherin girl, that it would never happen. Ted knew was true. But he also knew that he couldn't get her out of his head, so on his way to Transfiguration he was trying to decide how to act around her. He could pretend nothing had happened, but that would be weird. He could try and flirt, but he wasn't very good at it and that would be weird too. So that left ignoring her, which he didn't want to do, but he figured it had less chance of being weird. At least he could blame it on pretending to actually concentrate in class for once.

][[][][][][][][][

Andromeda couldn't understand it. Ted was ignoring her. _Ted_ was ignoring her. Every time she went to say something he looked down at his parchment, scribbling intently. There was no way he was that interested in the seven forms of non-animated transfiguration. He didn't even like Transfig that much. He preferred his other subjects, Herbology especially. He liked being outside, which meant that Care of Magical creatures came a close second to the study of plants. Andromeda had never been very good at Herbology, preferring subjects where you learned facts then wrote about them, like History or Magic, Ancient Runes. She would have taken Arithmancybut her father had put his foot down, saying she needed to take at least two subjects with a practical application. Hence Charms and Transfiguration.

When she'd watch Ted underline his title five times, she sighed and passed him a note.

_Why are you ignoring me?_

_I'm not ignoring you._

She almost laughed when he passed that back to her. _You are. I've never seen you pay this much attention in class._

He assumed a mock wounded expression, his resolve evaporating. _Hey, I can pay attention if I want to._

_Yes, but usually you don't want to. _

_It's true. How can I pay attention when my soul yearns for the outside? To roam in the fresh air, to romp by the lake; that truly is heaven._

Andromeda did laugh then. The way he'd written made her imagine him as a tortured poet, most at home lying on a chaise lounge, hand to brow, pining after whatever love had caught his eye that week. He winked at her, as McGonnagall bore down on Andromeda.

"Miss Black. Is there something particularly amusing about Firth's laws?" She asked crisply.

"No professor," Andromeda replied, straightening her face immediately. "Sorry."

When the woman had returned to the front of the class, Andromeda slid another note over to Ted. _Can we talk after class?_

He pushed it back with one word written on it. _Yes._

][[][][][][][][][

They walked in silence through the corridors, past the laughing younger years, and left the castle behind them. It wasn't until they were nearing the lake that Andromeda stopped, twisting her hands together, avoiding his gaze. "I was a bitch," she said, the words tripping over each other in their hurry to exit her mouth. "I was, and I'm really sorry."

When she chanced a glance at him, he was sitting on the grass, squinting in the sun to see her. He smiled. "Okay."

"Okay?" It wasn't a word she was supposed to use. Her mother said it was vulgar and common, which meant that Andromeda never felt entirely comfortable with its range of meanings. "Does that mean you accept my apology?"

Ted laughed at her formality. "Yes. Yes it does."

She smiled hesitantly, dropping her gaze again. That had been hard enough, but the next part was harder. She'd thought about it long and hard yet still she had no idea what she was exactly going to say.

"I-" She stopped, trying to find the right words. "You- We-." She stopped again, taking a deep breath. "You're muggleborn."

He watched her carefully, raising a hand to shade his eyes. "I thought we'd covered this."

"No, but Ted." She cut across him, agitatedly running a hand through her mousy hair. "I really like you. And not just as a friend. But you're muggleborn, and I'm not, and there's no way we can ever be together, so I thought I should tell you, but now it's going to be awkward, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

As the babble flitted from her lips, Ted stood up, no longer squinting. "Andromeda," he said quietly.

She haltingly met his eyes, and he smiled. "I like you too. And I think there's plenty of ways we can make it work. Just…give me a chance."

She smiled tentatively as his hand curled around hers. "But if my family-"

"Who's going to find out?" he asked. "We'll just keep it quiet. Though I don't think you can keep seeing Dolohov."

She laughed slightly. "He proposed, I turned him down."

Ted raised his eyebrows. "That's a lot to live up to," he murmured. "After four months? I always thought four months meant telling your parents that you might, possibly, maybe like someone, not marriage."

She pushed him gently. She wanted to believe him that it would be all right, that no one would find out, but defying her parents was a scary idea.

He caught the look on her face, and offered her a smile. "Have I ever let you down?"

She bit her lip, then shook her head. "No," she admitted. "So…are we…"

"Dating? Yes." He pulled her into a hug. "Probably the highest maintenance girl I've ever gone out with, but possibly worth it."  
"Possibly?" She sounded indignant, but she was laughing as he kissed her.


	18. As an Heir he's Most Unfit

An: if you've reviewed or favourited or alerted and I haven't got back to you, even just to say thanks, I'm sorry, my email account had a major tantrum, so I'm not sure who I've replied to. Rather than doubling up on some people, I'm just going to say thanks here: I'm really grateful for all your comments, and I'm really happy that you're enjoying the story enough to favourite and/or alert. Also, I never realised that I have three guys with the same first initial in this story. Sorry about that. Enjoy

Chapter Eighteen – As an Heir he's Most Unfit 

The next few weeks passed with very few major events. It was possible more had happened, but Andromeda was so caught up in the secrecy and happiness of dating Ted that she didn't pay full attention

Slowly, she was regaining the confidence of her housemates; much to her relief, as spending so much time with her younger sister was torture. She talked so much about Bellatrix's upcoming wedding, the finer points of Defence Against the Dark Arts and, of course, the inferiority of Muggleborns. Naturally, Narcissa didn't say Muggleborn, but the other hateful word. Andromeda found it hard to say now or even to think it. Everything she'd been brought up to believe – that Muggleborns were inferior, stupid, slow – it all fell away when she thought of Ted. He wasn't inferior, he bested her in Transfiguration a lot of the time; he wasn't stupid, he was almost top of the class in Charms; and he wasn't slow. Maybe he was too kind to say quips out loud, but that didn't mean he didn't think of them.

She was very grateful for the Room of Requirement, because it gave her and Ted somewhere to meet where she didn't look over her shoulder all the time. At any other time she tried to act normally around him, maybe even slightly colder than usual, anything to make sure no rumours spread. Having turned Dolohov down she was on thin ice with her parents. A Muggleborn boyfriend might just finish them off.

][[][][][][][][][

"You seem happy."

Ted looked up from buttoning his shirt. "Two frees this morning, remember? After breakfast I can go back to bed."

Tom frowned, giving up on trying to brush his dark hair. "No. This is more than two frees happiness. This is… Oh my god."

"What?" Ted was looking round the room, a confused look crossing his face. "Have you seen my tie?"

"Ted! Don't change the subject." Tom was staring at his best friend with a mixture of horror and pity. "You're dating Andromeda, aren't you?"

Now throwing things out of his trunk, searching for the missing tie, Ted made a dismissive gesture. "No. Seriously, have you seen my tie?"

"Oh for- Wear one of mine." Tom brandished one at him. "And what do you mean no?"

"I mean," Ted replied, taking the tie from him, looping it round his neck, "that I'm not dating Andromeda Black. She's pureblood, I'm not. End of story. Remember?"

Tom watched his friend carefully. "Fine. But something's making you happier than just your two frees."

Ted grinned and ruffled Tom's hair. "There might be bacon at breakfast."

][[][][][][][][][

"Only child," he said. They were in the room of requirement sitting at either end of a battered sofa, with a chessboard in between them.  
"Really?" She sounded surprised, as he nudged a pawn forward. "I thought you had a brother."

He shook his head, leaning back and stretching. "Nope. Just me, Mom and Dad."

Andromeda frowned. "I swear you had a brother," she muttered, deliberating over whether to move her bishop or her knight.

"I've got a cousin," he offered, watching her intently as she moved her knight close to one of his castles.

"I've got some of them," she replied with a smile. "You can have them if you want."

"Sirius seems nice," Ted said, studying the board. "What are the others like?"

"There's only one other one," she told him. "Regulus, he's Sirius' younger brother. He's nice enough for a ten year old. He follows Sirius round everywhere. Apparently, he was distraught in September when Sirius came to Hogwarts."

"Is he anything like Sirius?" Ted asked, a grin dancing on his lips. "Because I'm not sure Hogwarts is going to be able to deal with two of him."

Andromeda laughed, shaking her head. "No. He looks like him, but the similarities end there. Reg is really quiet, and he does what you ask. I can't begin to tell you the amount of times Narcissa persuaded him to try on her old dresses when he was younger. Sirius never would."

Ted spluttered, as he tried and failed to stifle a laugh, imagining Sirius in a dress. "I hope you took photographs. It'd be amazing at his eighteenth birthday."

"Eighteenth? Why eighteenth?" She looked at him quizzically, pushing her queen forward.

"Oh right, seventeenth in the wizarding world," he sighed. "In the normal world, I mean, the Muggle world, you become an adult at eighteen, not seventeen."

Andromeda thought about it for a while. "I can't decide if that's odd or not."

"Checkmate!" Ted finally cried. He grinned at her, as she gaped in astonishment at the board. "I told you I was good."

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, well…" She was at a loss for a comeback and she was struggling for words, when he leaned across and kissed the confusion away.

][[][][][][][][][

"Andromeda."

The sound of his voice made her tense and she slowly put down her quill. "Yes, Titus?"

And there he was, standing beside the desk that she had commandeered in the library, looking exactly as he always did. Smart, slightly haughty, tall. She casually laid her hand on top of her wand, just in case what was heading her way was a hex.

"I'm not here to hurt you," he said quietly, but he definitely didn't look friendly. But had he always looked like that? He placed his wand on the table in front of her. "I'm unarmed."

She attempted a smile, but all she could think of was his handsome face twisted up into a snarl as he said those terrible things. He sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

"What?" His last comment had shocked her into forgetting her manners.

"I'm sorry." He seemed to be contrite. ""I never meant to hurt you. I was upset."

Andromeda considered him for a moment before asking, "And what does Holly think of this?"

"She'll live." Titus offered her a tentative smile. "Dromeda, we've been friends too long to fall out now."

There had been no acknowledgement that she was right, no guarantee that it wouldn't happen again, but she couldn't help but relax back into their friendship. "How've you been?"

He beamed at her, sitting down on the chair next to her. "Fine, though I'm failing Csharms without your help."

As the world began to return to rights, Andromeda realised that her absences from the common room would be a lot harder to explain now that someone would care where she was. It was with a sinking heart that she realised she couldn't tell Titus about Ted; and how she longed to tell someone. But there was no-one she could tell.


	19. Glimmering Sand

An: Thanks again to Tangerine Fields for the idea of Titus as Quidditch captain, which I've shamelessly stolen from her story Adrenalin. And if any of Ted's Quidditch info is wrong, it's because I've misplaced my copy of Quidditch through the ages.

Chapter Nineteen – Glimmering Sand

_Andromeda_

_I know I've told you before, but I want to reiterate how pleased I am that you turned down Antonin Dolohov. I imagine your father disagrees with me, but the way that boy acted; he was practically new money, and of course, you would have been spending part of the year in Russia. I'm assured that it can be lovely, but I feel that anywhere that has so much snow cannot be good for the soul. _

_As you know, your eighteenth birthday is fast approaching and you have not mentioned any suitors since Dolohov. Do you have anyone in mind? The eldest Mulciber is charming, and so is __Harold __Blishwick. You know that by now Rodolphus was already courting Bellatrix. I hope I hear good news from you soon._

_Your loving Mother_

][[][][][][][][][

As the next few weeks passed, they fell into a routine. Passing notes in transfiguration, feigning indifference in Charms, and meeting in the room of requirement after dinner. Of course, it wasn't perfect. Tom was beginning to ask where Ted kept sneaking off to, and Titus reckoned that Andromeda smiled at the mudblood too often. Every time Titus mentioned this, she maintained a cool façade. At least, she did her best to keep quiet during the rants about the mudblood filth and the scum the fool of a headmaster allowed into the school.

"And the way he looks at you. Dromeda, you'll have to be careful he doesn't proposition you."

She faked a sneer. "He's Hufflepuff. I doubt he'd have the courage to."

"Don't you believe it. They're not as timid as you'd think." Titus paused to pick a piece of fluff from his trousers. "In Quidditch, they're downright violent. It's like playing against Gryffindor. McEndry nearly took Malfoy's head off in the friendly last week."

Quidditch was increasingly becoming a topic of conversation. As the captain of the house team, Titus was frequently boring her about the last match of the season, which was coming up soon, bringing Hufflepuff and Slytherin face to face. Andromeda didn't care. Quidditch was of no concern to her, even when her best friend stood a chance of lifting the Quidditch House cup.

][[][][][][][][][

"And the chasers are the only ones who can score." Ted had heard of Andromeda's antipathy towards the greatest wizarding sport and had taken it upon himself to teach her the basics before the upcoming match.

"And the quaffle scores a hundred and fifty points. Fine," she finished for him, exasperated. "Can you help me with this essay now?"

"The quaffle gets ten points," he told her gently, placing a hand on top of hers to stop her from drumming her fingers. She wrenched her hand away, hurriedly looking up and down the aisle of the library that they were in. Her message was clear; no touching, not even friendly gestures. "There's no-one here," Ted told her, disappointment tingeing his words.

She caught the tone of his voice and she softened slightly. "I'm sorry. I just…" She sighed, gently giving him her hand again. "It's hard to relax when anyone could come around the corner."

He smiled, his thumb stroking her palm. "I know. But…" He paused before continuing. "I can't even hold your hand in the corridor. And sometimes you'll say stuff, and I just want to kiss you for it and I can't." He was shocked when she pressed a quick kiss on his lips. "I thought we weren't doing that," he said, a smile creeping onto his face.

"One off," she told him with a grin. "Anyway, there's no-one here, and even if there is, I'll say you propositioned me."

"Gee thanks," he huffed. "Why do I get to be the bad guy?"  
She smiled as he sulked. "Because. Now will you help me with my essay?"

][[][][][][][][][

_Andy-_

_I hope you realise how furious Father was when you refused Dolohov. He had high hopes for beginning to expand into Russia, which you dashed with very few words. However, I think he may forgive you if you find another firstborn quickly. I have to say Mother keeps making encouraging remarks about the Mulciber boys. I am not entirely sure which ones, as there are so many of them, but I imagine you could have your pick. Please choose one soon, as Mother is having fits about seating arrangements for the wedding. _

_Bella_

][[][][][][][][][

She was on a second floor corridor, talking to Narcissa about the precise shade of pink Bellatrix wanted them to wear for the wedding, when Sirius appeared at her side. "Andy, can I talk to you?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes as Andromeda turned to their cousin. "What do you want?"

Sirius glared at Narcissa and shook his head. "In private."

Narcissa sighed loudly, making her displeasure clear. "Fine. I'll leave."

As her sister walked away, Andromeda raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't be so mean to her. You know she can do magic at home soon."

Sirius laughed. "I'm not scared of Cissa. Bella, yes, Cissa, no." The corridor was busy as students of all years milled about, chatting and laughing. Sirius took his cousin by the hand and led her to an empty classroom. It was only when the door was firmly closed, that he blurted, "I saw you kiss Ted."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"You kissed Ted. In the library." He seemed so excited, so buoyant at his exclamation that she couldn't help but laugh.

"You were in the library? When did that miracle happen?" She sat on a desk, almost losing her balance when she caused it to shift slightly.

"I go to the library," Sirius protested. "Normally when I'm looking for Remus, but I do go in."

"Which one's Remus?" Andromeda asked, thinking back to the hours she'd spent in the same train compartment as them. "The one with glasses?"

"No, that's James," Sirius told her, with a smile. "The one with the book's Remus."

She frowned, trying to remember what he looked like. "Skinny, quiet, mousy hair?"

Sirius nodded. "That's him. He's really clever. You'd like him."

Andromeda shrugged. "Sirius, he's twelve. I only put up with you because you're my cousin," she teased.

He rolled his eyes. "You don't mean that. You know I'm cool anyway."

She laughed, ruffling his hair. "So can I go now?"

He stared at her in confusion, before realising that he'd collared her for a reason. "No. You kissed Ted! What's going on? "

"Nothing." She smoothed down her robes. "I think you must have been seeing things."

"Andy." The way he looked at her reminded her so much of when her father wanted to know who had broken the window. "I know what I saw."

She shook her head. "I don't think you do. Me and Ted didn't kiss in the library."

"You did," Sirius persisted. "Andy, please, credit me with a little sense."

Andromeda smiled tiredly. "Sirius, even if we had kissed, which we didn't, I couldn't tell you because the whole school would know by evening. Please credit **me** with a little sense."

"Fine." Sirius arranged his features into his most hangdog expression. "I must have been seeing things."

She smiled at him. "See you around."

"Maybe it was that Ravenclaw," Sirius said to her, as she walked to the door. "You know, the one with the hair."

Andromeda laughed, as she opened the door. "Such a good description Sirius."

][[][][][][][][][

_Dear Mother_

_While I appreciate your concern for my romantic life, I have to say that at this moment in time I need to concentrate on my NEWTs. With the exams fast approaching, I fear that any attempt to ensnare someone will be detrimental to my results. I understand your concern, but I promise, I won't let you down._

_Andromeda_

Andromeda had let two men read this letter before she sent it, and both had different opinions on what was wrong with it. One was concerned with her choice of vocabulary; the other was concerned with her ideology. The first she could placate with an embarrassed "it's how I write" and a kiss; the second took much more persuading.

"You don't need good results," Titus told her with a frown. "You're not going to work when you're married."

Andromeda pushed her hair back, then took the parchment from him. "What if I want to?"

"You won't **need** to" he insisted, "unless you marry beneath you."

"Well, what if that happens?" she asked quietly. "Tainted by Lestrange, I rejected Dolohov. What respectable firstborn going to want me now?"

Titus smiled gently. "You're a Black. Men are queuing up to marry into your family."

His words hit her. It was what she'd told Sirius at Easter. She didn't want that. She wanted to marry someone who actually liked her, not her family. She wanted to marry someone who didn't think her daily activities should be limited to flower arranging. She wanted to work, not because she had to, but because she wanted to. She didn't want the life was coming to her.


	20. Premier League

An: As always thanks to everyone who's reviewed, and favourited and alerted. I love hearing from you guys, especially your opinions on what you think ought to happen next, because it always makes me smile. (Also, they often give me ideas ;P) Thanks if you're still reading this. Enjoy.

Chapter 20 – Premier League 

"Where're you going?"

Ted stopped by the portrait hole, turning slowly to face his best friend. "I'm…going to the library."

"What for?" Tom didn't believe him. It was his job to know what was going on with Ted, and he didn't, which worried him.

"My…transfiguration essay." Ted wasn't good at lying, but he was stubborn. After picking a lie, he stuck to it.

"I thought you finished it," Tom pointed out.

"I did," Ted said slowly. "But I forgot…to check one of my points and it's due tomorrow so…"

"Have fun," Tom said curtly, as his friend left the common room. Tom was frustrated; short of following Ted there was nothing left to do.

][][][][][][][][][][

"I hate lying to Tom." Safe in the room of requirement, Ted was upset. "He's my best friend and he knows I'm lying to him."

"Titus doesn't ask." Andromeda mused. "It's like he doesn't care."

"Dromeda." Ted's voice was imploring. "Can you just-" He trailed off. "This is really hard."

She froze. Was he about to break up with her? Because she knew it was hard to sneak around, but she was actually happy. It was nothing like being with Dolohov, when she hadn't really cared whether she saw him from one day to the next.

"And I know I was the one who said it'd be fine, and it will be. Just… maybe we shouldn't see each other quite so often."

She watched him for a moment, before she asked, "Do you not want to see me anymore?"

"No, Dromeda." He laughed and hugged her. "I love being with you. I just don't want to annoy Tom."

She smiled tentatively. "Okay. I guess it wouldn't hurt to spend a little more time in the common room."

He beamed and kissed her. "It'll be fine."

][][][][][][][

With the final game of the Quidditch season rapidly bearing down on them, Titus was outside in all weathers, pushing his team to train harder and harder. Every time Andromeda walked past the pitch, she saw Holly watching, cheering them on, even when they were only running drills.

She couldn't stand the Gamp girl. She had never liked her, not really. She was too new money; preferring Spain to France, wine to champagne, cheating to abstinence. And since Holly had managing to turn Titus against her, Andromeda had little time for her. She was just using Titus, playing a long game to further her own social position. It suddenly struck Andromeda that six months ago, she wouldn't have thought twice about that. Six months ago she was dating Lestrange, and congratulating herself on landing a wealthy firstborn. She was imagining her long and happy future as one part of one of the most respected pureblood families. And now she was judging Holly for trying to do the same. What had Ted done to her?

][][][][][][][

"A pony."

Ted laughed, as she poured over his transfiguration essay, looking for points that she'd missed and could use to lengthen her own essay. "I'm not buying you a pony. You're not five."

She pouted. "I wasn't allowed one as a kid. Mother said the only boys were allowed horses."

Ted stretched, a grin lolloping across his face. "I never had a horse."

"What **did** you have?" she asked, turning to her own essay and beginning to scribble another paragraph.

"A dog. Labrador. Chocolate." Ted lay back on the sofa, throwing a beanbag above his head. "Called him Fudge."

At that Andromeda looked up. "Like the Minister?"

Ted laughed. "No. Parents are muggles, remember?"

"Oh yes." She flashed him a smile. "It slipped my mind."

Grinning, Ted sat up. He still couldn't believe that he was dating Andromeda Black. If someone had told him that at the beginning of the year, he would have laughed them out of the room. And now she was starting to forget that he wasn't pureblood. It was a good time to be alive. Spring was finally here, Hufflepuff had a shot at the Quidditch cup, and his girlfriend was amazing. Though he still had no idea what to buy her for her birthday.

"What about flowers?" he asked. "All girls love flowers, and I can get them easily."

She wrinkled her nose. "Dolohov always bought me flowers."

"Dromeda, I can't not do things your other boyfriends did," Ted explained patiently. "That would mean not kissing you, or holding your hand, or-"

"Proposing?" she asked innocently.

He almost choked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, Dolohov did it after four months," she told him. "I don't see why you shouldn't." He gaped at her, until she burst out laughing. "I'm teasing," she said, in between gasps. "Oh, you should see your face."

As his heart rate slowed to normal, he wondered at how much she'd changed since they'd first met. Then, she'd been supercilious, arrogant, haughty. But now… well, she could still be all those things, but now she teased him, she laughed, she smiled. Sometimes it shocked him.

][][][][][][][

"You're going to be our good luck charm," Titus told her, as she opened her Ancient History textbook. "It's your birthday and you'll be there so-"

"Do I have to come?" The whine slipped out before Andromeda could stop it.

"Yes." He sounded shocked that she could even consider not going. "We're fighting Hufflepuff for the cup. Hufflepuff." Somehow Gryffindor had managed to lose to the badger house and to Slytherin. It had been a bad season for them. Two of their chasers, a beater and their keeper had all been seventh year the previous year, which meant they'd been left with only three experienced players and not much else.

"I don't like Quidditch," Andromeda protested. "You know I don't. If you make me come, I'll give off bad vibes and make you lose."

Titus raised an eyebrow. "Thankyou. Glad to know how loyal you are to the house."

Andromeda sighed. "This isn't news. You know I hate Quidditch. It's a stupid sport." As she flicked a page of her book, she caught sight of Titus shocked face. "That's not to say you're not good at it. You're very good at it."

Mollified slightly, Titus smiled. "Come on. Bring a book if you want to, but you have to come."

She rolled her eyes. "I might come. But if Hufflepuff win…"

Titus scoffed. "Them? Win? Never."

][][][][][][][

"Ready for the match?" Tom asked Ruth. They were outside, sitting near the broom shed. Now that it was May, the sun was beginning to shine properly and many people were taking advantage of it.

Ruth shrugged as she reached for her broom polish. "As ready as we'll ever be. Bane's got us training in all weathers, even made all of us play in different positions in case." She shook her head. "Turns out I'm a sucky seeker."

"I could've told you that," Tom said with a smile. "Just keep aiming those bludgers at the Slytherins."

Ruth nodded. "I will. Especially Nott. If I injure their seeker, then only ours can end the game."

"Ours is Hannan, right?" Tom asked. ""What happened to Brooks?"

"Peeves," Ruth said glumly.

"Death by Peeves, the only way to go," Tom joked, lying back on the grass.

Ruth frowned. "She broke her arm," she told him. "Hannan was only the sub. He's never played a full game before."

"Ah." Tom understood how bad that was. Nott was an excellent seeker; even the Gryffindors had to admit that, and pitching an inexperienced player against someone like Nott spelt suicide. "How screwed are we?"

"Well," Ruth put down her broom to deliberate. "Me and McEndry are as good as Dolohov and Mulciber, but Mulciber's built like a brick wall, and when they start to lose, he starts collisions. Their seeker's more experienced, but our chasers are better than Greengrass and his goons. So it comes down to the keepers, which means Malfoy and Bane. Malfoy's alright, but Bane's not afraid of getting hurt." She shrugged. "It'll be an interesting match."

][][][][][][][

"The Quidditch House Cup."

"Ted, I swear if you try and teach me anymore about that stupid game, I **will** hex you."

Ted laughed, and threw a ball to her. "Let me finish." The room of requirement had taken many guises since they had been dating. There was a common room, a library, a games room with a pool table. Once there had even been a record player and he'd made her listen to The Beatles and The Jackson 5, before she'd put some classical music on and taught him to waltz. Currently, it was a mix of the study room and the games room. Beanbags and skipping ropes and hula hoops littered the floor, and Ted was intent on teaching her how to hula. So far she'd refused, so he was seeing how long they could play catch for. "It's your birthday and everyone'll be at the match."

"So?" Andromeda asked, almost dropping the ball.

"We won't have to hide," he said with a grin. "We can walk down the corridors hand in hand. I can give you your birthday present without having to be in here."

She smiled. "That's a great idea. But wouldn't you rather be at the match?"

He shook his head. "I'd miss the World cup if it meant I got to be with you outside of this room." She beamed, but cursed when he threw the ball too hard at her head.


	21. Beater After Truth

An: Longer chapter than usual, hope you eenoy it I need to say thanks to Tangerinefields for an graphology idea, and for the last name of one the Hufflepuff chasers. As always, thankyou to all reviewers and favouriters and alerters. And for those who want to know here is the full breakdown of the two Quidditch teams (those with two names are people mentioned previously in the story:

Slytherin: Lucius Malfoy – Keeper, Antonin Dolohov and Bertrand Mulciber – beaters, Avery, Carrow, Titus Greengrass (captain) – chasers, Cyril Nott – seeker.

Hufflepuff: Bane (captain) – Keeper, Ruth Spencer and McEndry – Beater, Denham, Lees, Wilson – Chasers, Hannan - Seeker

Chapter Twenty-one – Beater After Truth

It was mid-May, and the weather was glorious. With the sun shining, Andromeda had had a smile on her face from the minute she'd woken up. Of course, this had nothing to do with the weather, but for the simple fact that she would get to spend a large part of the day with Ted. It was her birthday too, but having reached seventeen last year, her eighteenth seemed rather insignificant.

][][][][][][][

"Happy birthday." Holly smiled at Andromeda from across the table. "I hope you like your present. Titus wanted to buy you socks."

"I did not!" he protested. "Dromeda taught me that years ago. Never buy a girl socks. Not even your sister."

Andromeda laughed, as Titus proffered a gift. Wrapped in a piece of silk and tied with a dark green ribbon, it looked beautiful. She unwrapped it to discover a small jewellery box. On opening it, she smiled. "They're lovely. Thank you." They were silver earrings in the shape of snakes.

"We thought it was appropriate," Holly explained. "What with the Quidditch match today."

Andromeda nodded. "They're beautiful, thank you."

"Right, I've got to go down to the pitch." Titus nodded at Malfoy. "Don't be late."

As the Quidditch captain stood up, his girlfriend did as well. "I'll walk with you." She turned back to Andromeda, "Should I save you a space?"

Andromeda shook her head. "No. I'll come down in a bit, don't worry."

][][][][][][][

"Good luck." Over at the Hufflepuff table, Ted ruffled Ruth's hair. "You'll be amazing."

She shrugged. "I know," she replied, flashing him a grin. "But if Slytherin are as well, then we're screwed."

"We should have put something in their drinks," Tom said darkly, glaring at the Slytherin table where the blonde keeper laughed at something the youngest Black sister said.

"C'mon," Ted protested. "We'll win on pure talent."

Ruth smiled gratefully. "Thanks. But I expect to hear you guys," – here she pointed her fork at Ted, Tom and Anna – "cheering above everyone else."

"I know Anna's got a big mouth, but she's not **that **loud," Tom joked, receiving a punch for his trouble. As the conversation moved on, Ted eyed the Slytherin table with unease. He hadn't told the others he wouldn't be at the match, because he couldn't think of a believable lie. He hoped Ruth wouldn't be too disappointed when she realised he wasn't there.

][][][][][][][

When the Great Hall was empty and the stalls of the Quidditch stadium were full, there were only two people left in the main corridor; one brunette Slytherin and one blonde Hufflepuff. Andromeda giggled when he took her hand. "You're holding my hand in front of the Great Hall. It's very odd."

"Well, I was going to kiss you, but if hand holding's strange…" he teased, smiling at her.

After she'd planted a kiss on his lips, she shrugged, a mischievous glint dancing in her eyes. "I can deal with a little weirdness."

A roar from the stadium, followed by the commentator gleefully shouting, "**Malfoy, Dolohov, Mulciber, Avery, Carrow, Greegrass aaaaaaaaand Nott. The Slytherin team, ladies and gentlemen. Every single one of them, with perfect hair.**"

Ted grinned at Andromeda. "I think were safe to go."

][][][][][][][

The excitement in the air was palatable; every time a round of Slith-er-IN broke out, a cry of Huff-EL-puff beat it back. Gryffindor, of course, were supporting Hufflepuff; their animosity with Slytherin too much to overcome. Ravenclaw were split down the middle, trying to be tactical. Slytherin had won several times over the last few years, but Hufflepuff were having the best season in decades. Some of those who had been following scoring averages and flying speeds and broom types, and were sure of their allegiance being the right (in this case, the winning) one, were placing bets with an enterprising Gryffindor.

The hum of excitement grew as the Slytherin team did their initial lap, and then as Gideon Prewett began to shout, "**Bane, Spencer, McEndry, Denham, Lees, Wilson aaaaaaaaand Hannan. The Hufflepuff team, currently proving that Hufflepuff **_**are**_** good at something,**" the crowd went wild.

Flying out onto the pitch, Ruth was grinning. It was only when she landed, waiting for the balls to be released that her euphoria disappeared. In their initial lap, she'd seen Tom and Anna, but Ted was conspicuous in his absence. Furthermore, Mulciber was mouthing insults at her, and it was all she could do not to go over and punch him till he bled.

"I want a clean game," the referee said, glaring at the two captains until they nodded. Bane and Greengrass awkwardly shook hands, each trying to crush the bones in the other's hand.

"On my whistle."

][][][][][][][

Ted hadn't told her where they were going. She knew it had to be somewhere on the grounds, because there was no way that Ted would try and sneak off site. When he made her close her eyes, she smiled and did what he asked. Navigating only through Ted leading her, she giggled as she nearly fell over and he grabbed her. This was a date unlike any she'd ever experienced. With Lestrange it had been meetings in Hogsmeade and kissing behind trees, with Dolohov it had been holding hands in the corridor and polite distances, but with Ted… she hadn't realised it could be fun to hang out with a boyfriend.  
"Ta-da." Ted let go of her hand, and with her eyes still closed she felt bereft. "You can open your eyes now."

Opening her eyes, she found herself by the lake in the glorious sunshine, with a picnic blanket on the ground. Ted smiled, handing her a bunch of tulips. "Anything Dolohov can do, I can do too. Except for play Quidditch. I have to say that he's got me beat on that score."

Andromeda beamed, and threw her arms around him. "Thankyou. They're beautiful. I love them."

Ted held her tightly. "I love being able to actually hug you outside of that stupid room."

Andromeda couldn't stop smiling; breathing in the familiar scent of him, rejoicing in the fact that she could actually be with him, outside of that stupid room.

][][][][][][][

"**Greengrass with the quaffle, narrowly missing a vicious bludger sent by McEndry. Denham's bearing down on him, Greengrass passes to Mulciber, who dodges round Lees. Mulciber's heading towards the goal. Can Bane block him? Oooh. Ten points to Slytherin! Score is seventy, eighty to Hufflepuff. In a clever move, Mulciber passed across to Greengrass who snuck it past Bane. Shame that last bludger missed Greengrass. Aimed by Spencer, only one of two girls on the Hufflepuff team. Tough, gutsy, still won't date me.**" There was a smattering of laughter from the crowd, and Ruth glared at Gideon, flying towards Hannan to hit a bludger away from him.

"Hannan, we could do with you catching the snitch," she yelled.

The boy looked panicky. He'd never played a full game before, except for at training, and though he was a fair seeker, it wasn't his preferred position. Helen Brooks, the injured seeker, was an excellent player, and Hufflepuff had banked on having her in the last, deciding game. To have to use their sub was a devastating blow, and the boy was feeling the full weight of the pressure.

"**Ten points to Hufflepuff, a nice throw from Denham there,**" Gideon called, as the play continued. "**Watch that bludger!**"

McEndry walloped the bludger away from their chaser, but he sent it spiralling towards Hannan. Ruth dived to protect their seeker, and hit the speeding ball with all her strength.

"**Oh, nasty,**" Gideon shouted. "**Excellent hit by Spencer, straight into Nott. And Greengrass is calling for time out. It'll be interesting to see if the Slytherin seeker comes back on. They've no sub, but without a seeker only Hufflepuff can end the game.**"

"Nice Ruth!" Bane called, as the play was suspended. "Hope you broke his arm."

Ruth laughed, as McEndry stopped next to her and ruffled her hair. "Impressive Spencer," he grinned. "Go for the seeker. Always a solid tactic."

"**And Nott's getting back on his broom!**"

"What?" Ruth looked down at the ground far below her feet. It was true. One arm was wrapped in a sling, but Nott was on his broom.

"**A brave move, but will it pay off?" **Gideon wondered. "**Nott's good, but I'm not convinced even he can fly a broom and catch a snitch with one hand.**"

Ruth cursed. She'd been hoping that she'd put Nott out of the game.

][][][][][][][

"I have your present," Ted said with a smile, handing her a small, brightly wrapped box. She beamed at him, taking it and slowly taking the paper off. "You can tear it," he encouraged.

She laughed, as she removed the wrapping. "I never tear wrapping paper. Mother always hated the noise and she thought-" She stopped as she opened the box, and saw the bracelet he'd bought her. It was a charm bracelet, with four charms already on it. There was tiara, a snake, a badger and tiny castle. "Oh my go-"

"You like it?" he asked. He gently touched the castle. "Because we got together here." He touched the badger, then the snake. "Hufflepuff, and Slytherin of course." He moved on to the tiara. "And a tiara, because you're-"

"Such a princess," she murmured, echoing the note he'd written to her at Christmas. "Ted, it's beautiful. I love it." She paused, realising that the entire bracelet was silver. "How did you pay for it?"

"I robbed a bank," he teased. "No, I'm not poor, you know." He stopped, thinking for a moment. "Well, at least, my parents aren't poor. I mean, they're not in your parents' league, but they do send me money."

She kissed him, then hugged him. "It's amazing."

][][][][][][][

"**Lees passes to Wilson, who dodges an excellent bludger from Dolohov. Wilson scores! Ten points of Hufflepuff. Score a hundred and thirty, a hundred fifty to Hufflepuff. Both seekers are looking worried now. Well, Nott is looking worried and Hannan looks absolutely terrified.**"

Both teams were getting desperate. Neither seeker seemed to have caught any sight of the snitch, and the scores had been close for the entire game.

"**Carrow with the quaffle now, passes to Avery, passes to Ca- no, intercepted by Wilson. She avoids Dolohov, passes to- wait. Nott's on the move. He's seen the snitch. Hannan's right behind him.**"

Ruth aimed a bludger at Nott, and prayed that Hannan would distinguish himself or at least duck in time.

"**The seekers are neck and neck, closing in on the snitch. Carrow tries to score, but Bane catches it. Nott is reaching out, Hannan too. Oh, nice bludger from Spencer, knocking Nott out of the way, and yes! Hannan's done it! In his first game, Luke Hannan has-**" The cheers from the crowd drowned out Gideon's voice. Ruth punched the air and joined in with the joyous chants.

][][][][][][][

As the cheers filled the air, Ted looked at Andromeda sadly. "I guess our time's up."

Andromeda hugged him tightly. "It's been the best birthday ever."

Ted smiled, and gently stroked her hair. "It's been good. But I guess we're back to meeting in the room of requirement."

She took his hand and allowed him to lead her away from the place where she'd been happy. When they reached the crowds, they parted, mingling with their classmates.

As Andromeda caught up with Holly, the other girl turned to her. "I cannot believe we lost. Titus is going to be so angry."

"Maybe we should stay out of his way for now," Andromeda suggested. "And what was the score at the end?"

][][][][][][][

The Hufflepuff common room had never seen such a party. With food and butterbeer stolen from the kitchens, everyone was celebrating, with Hannan in the centre of it all. He looked shellshocked, but every now and then he'd grin widely as if realising, that yes, he had won them the match.

"Did you see Nott after you hit him the second time?" Tom asked Ruth, a laugh forming on his lips. "It was beautiful. I think you broke his arm."

Ruth grinned, raising her bottle. "Here's to the stupidity of Slytherins. And to my amazing aim."

Ted laughed. "And your modesty."

"Did you not see the hit?" she asked, incredulously. "Twice. I managed to hit that boy's arm twice. Do you know how rare that is?"

"You hit his arm twice?" Ted asked, sounding impressed, then realised it was the wrong thing to say.

"Why don't you know that?" Ruth's voice dropped, and her smile started to fade. "Weren't you there?"

"Course I was," Ted blustered, but he was floundering, knowing that he was about to blow everything.

"Who nearly crashed into the teacher's stand?" Ruth asked, a frown rapidly appearing.

"Dolohov," Ted said calmly, but he winced as Ruth slammed her bottle down.

"Wrong," Ruth said angrily. "Wrong team, wrong position, wrong gender. Why weren't you there?"

"I was," Ted protested to his friends, finding even Tom was looking at him accusingly.

"I didn't see you," Tom said slowly.

"Where were you?" Ruth asked, her voice rising. "What was so important you couldn't be bothered to come and see your friend play in an important match? Everyone was there Ted. Everyone!"

"Ruth," he began, trying to placate her. He felt very vulnerable with her standing over him. There was a reason she was a beater. Those bludgers weren't light.

"No," she yelled. "You've been avoiding us for ages, and now you don't even turn up to my Quidditch match. Where were you?" The entire room had quietened and turned to watch as one of their beaters went into full meltdown mode.

"I was, I mean, I was…"

"You were fucking what?" Ruth shouted. She knew she'd been getting angry at Ted's avoidance of them, but she hadn't realised how much it had hurt her feelings until this one last transgression. And once she'd realised her feelings, she'd never been well known for keeping them in. "Dying? Studying? Raiding the Slytherin dorms? What?"

"I was with Dromeda." Even as he said it, he knew he shouldn't have, but he felt he needed to explain himself to her. But now he knew he should have lied.

"You mean Andromeda Black?" Tom asked incredulously. He'd imagined several reasons for his friend's all but disappearance, but he'd never considered the Slytherin girl.

"Yes," Ted said quietly. "We were… studying."

Ruth scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure that's what you were doing." She shook her head "I can't believe you put her before us." She shrugged. "She's a bitch. She always has been, always will be."

"Ruth, she's not like that," Ted protested, as his friend turned away.

"Sure Ted," she said scathingly. "Because all the times she's hurt people and blackmailed people don't matter anymore." And then she walked away.


	22. A Collision of Sorts

AN: Fanfic's having some issues at the moment, which means emails are screwed up and uploads are difficult. Obviously, I found a way to circumvent the upload of new chapters, but if you guys aren't getting emails to tell you that I've updated, there's not a lot of point. However, I'll keep updating in the hope that you might see this. Enjoy

Chapter 22 – A Collision of Sorts

Of all the days Ted could have overslept, it had to be that day. He woke up to find his dorm room empty, and when he looked at the clock he swore. He had to tell Andromeda that Hufflepuff knew. He would have liked to think that no-one would say anything, but it was unusual for Hufflepuffs to be first with the latest gossip, and a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff together was big news. Especially following the rivalry that had mounted up due to the Quidditch cup.

By the time he made it down the Great Hall, it was far too late.

][][][][][][

Sitting at the Slytherin table, Andromeda was getting a headache from Titus going on and on about yesterday's match. She'd heard all about how Hannah Wilson had nearly crashed into the teacher's stand, how Nott's arm was most definitely broken and about how there had been some blatant fouls that the ref hadn't called.  
"Oh god," Titus hissed. "Their beater's coming over."

Andromeda looked up to see blonde Ruth Spencer heading over to them. She knew some very interesting things about Ruth, but now she'd take them to her grave. Not only was there her resolution to not spread rumours, but Ruth was one of Ted's best friends.

"No hard feelings," was Ruth's opening line.

Titus raised an eyebrow. "You got lucky," he said scathingly. "If Nott had ducked-"

"But he didn't, did he?" Ruth asked sweetly. "He screwed up."  
"Congratulations on the win," Andromeda offered with a smile, cutting into the conversation before Titus got too angry. "Though I'm sorry Nott had to break his arm for it."

Ruth turned to her, a smile frozen on her face. "Yeah. It's an occupational hazard I guess. But I wanted to talk to you. I didn't come to crow."

"Really?" Titus muttered darkly, glaring into his breakfast.

"What about?" Andromeda asked, slightly surprised.

"Do you remember back in September, when you wanted us gone from the lake? And you wanted to know if my friends knew who I was dating?" Ruth asked.

Andromeda paled. She did remember that afternoon; she remembered being awful to Ruth. In fact she remembered being awful to Ruth several other times, so if the girl was looking for payback…But she didn't know anything. Ted hadn't told her; he'd promised. But what if she'd found out? This was the perfect place to unleash maximum pain, with all of Slytherin, the people that had tentatively started talking to her again, sitting around her. If Ruth did know and she was about to announce it to the entire Slytherin table, there was nothing she could do.

"You see, it doesn't matter, because I told them anyway and they still like me," Ruth explained. "But I was wondering if your friends would be as accepting."

She knew. "R-Ruth," Andromeda stammered. "I'm sorry. I was a cow, but –"

"Because if I tell them who you meet in the Room of Requirement almost every evening, would your friends stand by you?"

Titus swivelled in his seat, as the conversation died because everyone was listening to the Hufflepuff beater say odd things to the middle Black sister. "You've been seeing someone?"

"Ruth," Andromeda implored. If the girl continued, the refound respect, the refound friends that Andromeda had clawed back…it would all disappear. If Ruth kept talking, it meant howlers and rejection and familial disappointment. "I-"

"Who have you been meeting?" Narcissa joined the conversation, gazing intently at her sister. "Why haven't you mentioned him?"

"Probably because you won't approve," Ruth replied with a wide grin. She was enjoying this so much. "I doubt you'd approve at all."

"He's your friend too," Andromeda protested, focusing all her attention on the malevolent girl. "Ruth, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do," Ruth replied, a flash of anger replacing the smile for a moment. "He chose you over us."

"Who?" Holly asked, watching the Hufflepuff closely.

"Ted Tonks," Ruth told her, almost happily. "He's a Hufflepuff, like me-", that she directed at Titus, before turning to flash a radiant smile at Narcissa. "And did I mention? He's muggleborn." The scandalised gasp that rose from the surrounding people made Ruth beam even wider, before she turned and left Andromeda to the mess that was once her life.

The whispers began all around her, except for her immediate neighbours. Holly was speechless and Narcissa looked like she was about to burst into tears. Titus had gone a fetching shade of red, which left Malfoy to hiss "come with me" and all but drag her out of the Great Hall.

][][][][][][][

"We need to talk." Tom reached him before Ted had taken more than a few steps into the Great Hall, taking him by the arm and steering him back out into the corridor.

"I need to tell Andromeda that people know," Ted protested, trying to stop his progress away from the Hall.

"Ruth told her," Tom said shortly, dragging his friend out of the castle. "Ruth told the whole of Slytherin, so I think you need to be as far away from them as possible."

"What?" Ted let himself be led down to the lake. "Did they believe her?"

"From your girlfriend's attempts to make Ruth shut up, I'd say so," Tom said slowing to a halt. He turned to his friend; avoiding his gaze, hands in his pockets. "I just didn't want to see you get lynched."

Ted smiled sadly. "Thanks." There was silence before he continued gently, "I didn't think you'd have a problem with it."

"I don't." The words seemed to burst out of Tom's mouth without his consent. "You can date however you want. I'm all for anything that keeps the purebloods down to earth." He sounded almost angry, and he continued, "You could be dating Malfoy and I wouldn't care as long as you didn't lie about it. All those essays? All the times you went to the library? God, did you think I was stupid? I'm your best friend!" Silence descended again, before Tom said quietly, "and I know that sounded really girly but you know what I mean."

His final comment raised a slight smile from Ted. "I'm sorry man. I- We had to keep it a secret, in case her family found out." He sighed, looking back at the castle. "I guess they'll know by now."

Tom nodded, clapping a hand to his friend's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Just…remember that she'll probably say anything to persuade them that it's all your fault."

Ted shook his head, pushing strands of blonde back from in front of his eyes. "She wouldn't do that. Maybe she'll come clean."

Tom found his friend's naivety touching, yet saddening. There was no way one of the Black sister's was going to admit to dating a mudblood. Even when it seemed like there was no way she could deny it, she would lie, cheat and weasel her way out of it. Because that's what purebloods did.

][][][][][][][

"How could you do this?" Pushing her into an empty classroom, Malfoy was already hissing at her.

"Do what?" she asked coolly. The silence followed by the giggles and mutters as he'd dragged her out of the hall had given her time to collect herself. And she was going to deny this. They'd believe her. They had to.

"Meet with a mudblood," Lucius articulated. "How could you- could you let him touch you?" The look of revulsion on his face amazed her. He spent classes with these people and all he could think was how disgusted he was by them.

"I-" Her carefully prepared lie stuck in her throat. She couldn't deny it outright, she suddenly realised. Her pleas that had fallen on Ruth's deaf ears had also been heard by the fully functioning pairs that belonged to her friends. Far better to accuse Ted of putting under a spell. She didn't want to blame him, but she couldn't accept the rejection from her friends, from her family, from her life.

"How could you do that to Narcissa?" Malfoy was just venting now, allowing his emotions to burst out in a free for all, only stopped by Titus bursting into the room.

"Is it true?" he demanded, ignoring the other boy, walking up close to Andromeda, invading her space in a way that made her feel cornered. And like any animal, she began to fight her way out.

"He must have bewitched me," she replied, allowing a trace of anger to creep into her voice.

"How?" Titus looked furious. He reminded her of her father when she'd gone into his study without permission.

"I don't know," Andromeda protested. "With a spell, a potion? Maybe some plant from Greenhouse four."

Titus studied her, and obviously believed whatever he saw in her eyes. He nodded once and said in a low voice, "We'll fix this."

][][][][][][][

Ted didn't see Andromeda that day. She wasn't in charms, and it was one of the few days they didn't have transfiguration. Tom had watched him like a hawk, forbidding him from going anywhere near the Slytherin common room on the grounds that Greengrass had looked like he was going to jump Ted in Herbology. Tom had even got the prefects in one it, barring Ted's way out of the common room, telling him that they wouldn't let him walk into a beating.

All in all Ted didn't see her until the next morning. And he saw her at precisely the moment that the entire Hall turned to look at her. The moment that the first shriek echoed around the Hall.

"BESMIRCHER OF OUR FLESH! SCOURGE OF THE FAMILY NAME!"

She'd never had a howler before. Her parents didn't believe in them; thought that family business was best dealt with in private. And it didn't hurt that their father could put all the emotion of the fiercest howler into a sparsely worded letter.

"BETRAYER OF IDEALS! ABOMINATION-"

She saw Sirius look up, recognising his mother's voice. When he realised it wasn't directed at him, he came over, standing behind her with a hand on her shoulder, giving her his support. Narcissa, on the other hand, shrank away, moving as for as she could away from her Aunt's cries.

When the letter had torn itself to shreds, Sirius hugged her awkwardly. "It's not so bad. Least she didn't use befouler of our household. That one's becoming pretty prominent in all of mine."

Ted wanted to go to her then, but Tom held him in his seat, despite Ted's furious cursing. As he later pointed out, Malfoy, Greengrass and even Dolohov looked murderous and even Ted couldn't fight half the Slytherin Quidditch team at once.

][][][][][][][

"Andromeda." The skinny brunette boy almost collapsed at her feet. As it was he leant against the stone corridor, gasping for breath. She knew he was Tom Langton, Ted's best friend, but she didn't understand why he was talking to her. She hadn't seen Ted since Ruth unleashed Hell. "Ted…" Tom was still wheezing, but trying to force words out. "By lake…Greengrass…curse."

"Where?" Andromeda demanded, finally understanding Titus' promise to "fix it". "Tom, **where**?"

The boy was still struggling to breathe but he gasped, "Stone bench…willow."

Somehow, Andromeda knew where he meant, and ran down the corridors, cursing when the staircases moved, forcing her to go the long way round. By the time she was running out of the main door, heading towards where she'd once threatened Ruth, that she realised she didn't know what she going to do. If she stopped Titus, then she'd confirm Ruth's story. But she couldn't let Ted be hurt…

When she reached the top of the slight hill, she flinched. There was Malfoy and another half a dozen Slytherins watching as Titus aimed his wand at a blonde figure curled up on the floor. Ted.

Her mouth opened in horror as she took in the scene and then Titus noticed her. "Ah Dromeda. So nice of you to join us." He jabbed his wand and Ted moaned. It didn't have to be crucio, none of them would risk Azkaban, but any pureblood worth their salt knew other curses; only slightly less painful, but a lot less illegal. "But my question is, how did you know to come? Why would Langton run to you, unless you felt something for this…scum?"

A fresh cry rose from Ted and Andromeda looked away, focussing on Titus. "I imagine he thought I would try to stop you."

"And you're not going to?" Titus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Andromeda replied, casting one last glance at Ted, before hardening her heart. "Why would I ever care for a mudblood?" She spat the last word and Titus laughed approvingly. Ted closed his eyes and gave up.


	23. Should Be Home

An: Thankyou to everyone who's let me know that they're still getting emails. It's good to hear. I'm still not, so if you've alerted or favourite and I haven't said thankyou, it's because I didn't know. So thankyou, I'm really happy that you're enjoying the fic. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, and I hope you don't read this chapter like Tash did. Oh, and I keep forgetting to say, that this drawing by Mankani : .com/?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=andromeda+and+ted#/do2dho is basically what inspired this story. Hope the link works. Enjoy.

Chapter 23 – Should be Home

"Why the hell didn't you help him?"

Pushed against the corridor wall, the suddenness of the attack surprised her. Her wide eyes met the furious gaze of Ruth Spencer, whose hands were still grasped around Andromeda's shirt lapels.

"Why didn't you help?" the girl growled.

Carefully, Andromeda prised Ruth's fingers from her top and pushed the other girl so that she could move away from the wall. "Who?"

"Ted." The beater was still angry, spitting her friend's name.

"Oh. Him." The disdain in Andromeda's voice made Ruth fly at her again, but this time she was ready and dodged, drawing her wand. "Stop attacking me. I know just as much as the people who hurt your friend." With Ruth glowering at her and first years hurriedly passing by, she continued, "Whatever gave you the impression that I would help? You and Langton. You both thought I cared. It's sweet, quaint even, but your friend bewitched me, whether with a spell or a potion I don't know." Then the corridor was empty, and Andromeda changed her tune. "I'm sorry. It was him or me, and at least he's still got his friends and family. If I'd stopped Titus, I'd have no-one."

Ruth's glower rearranged into a pitying sneer. "You'd have Ted. I think he's worth more than your friends." She spat the last word, making Andromeda flinch.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Andromeda asked, a thought striking her. "You caused it all. Did you not think that Ted would be hurt from your little outburst?"

Ruth shrugged, beginning to walk away. "All the lies were hurting him anyway. I got him away from your poison."

][][][][][][][

_Andromeda-_

_This had better not be true. I sincerely hope, for your own sake, that these are malicious lies. Fa__ther is furious, and Aunt Walburga is constantly here, arguing with Mother about what to do with you. I do not believe it is true, because I can scarcely imagine why you would let filth get close to you. The very thought of it makes me shudder, and …_

_It had better be lies._

_Bellatrix_

][][][][][][][

Tom looked shattered. His dark hair was lank and unbrushed and his eyes looked like two large bruises. Between arguing with Ruth, revising for his NEWTs and checking on Ted, he was getting little sleep. Ted was being kicked out of the hospital wing that day, because the nurse reckoned he was fine, good as new. Tom knew better. In the two weeks Ted had spent in the ward, he hadn't smiled. Not once. And Ted was the one person who could be relied on to smile no matter what the weather. Tom wanted to believe that this friend would be alright, but he was afraid Andromeda had hurt him too much. When Tom went to visit, it was like Ted had left the building. No owls in the owlery. Brooms weren't in the broomshed.

Tom rested his head in his hands. Sleep deprivation was getting to him, especially if he was beginning to use magical metaphors. He slowly closed his eyes.

"Hi."

At the sound of her voice, Tom jumped. "I wasn't asleep," he said quickly, turning to see Andromeda Black offering him a half smile.

"I never said you were."

She looked as bad as he did, he was pleased to note. Since she'd let the smile be blasted out of Ted, Tom had watched her carefully, wanting to see if it had actually had an effect on her. It looked like it had. He was glad if she was suffering. She deserved it. She'd broken Ted. "What d'you want?" he asked, too tired to try and inject anger into his voice.

"I want to know how Ted is." Her voice was so quiet, he almost missed it, but he didn't understand why she was bothering. They were in a dusty corner of the library, where even the Ravenclaws didn't go. He'd picked it for the emptiness: it meant he could sleep without being interrupted.

"Stay away from him," Tom told her flatly. "Don't you dare go near him. Don't try and pretend that you care for him. You made it obvious that you don't."

Her features crumpled, and Tom was happy that he'd hurt her. She'd destroyed his best friend. Made a zombie out of the happiest person in the school. "I didn't have any choice."

"Yeah, you did." The tiredness was leeching all emotion from his voice. "You chose your friends and family and perfect life. And that's fine. But don't try and have everything. It doesn't work like that."

"Tom…" Her voice was imploring, and she ran a hand through her hair, pushing it away from her face, and he saw the pain in her eyes. "I just want to know if he's okay."

"No." Tom rested his head on his arms, his eyes closing again. "You broke him."

][][][][][][][

_Andromeda_

_Mr Greengrass has written to assure me that it is all lies. I hope he is correct. Any more gossip and I will pull you out of school, NEWTs or no. You are beginning to tarnish our family name._

_Your Father._

][][][][][][][

He walked through the corridors, textbooks hugged to his chest, head down, avoiding eye contact. He was still limping slightly, but that was what happened when Greengrass aimed his wand at you. Andromeda watched him slowly push the door open and enter transfiguration. Her heart felt like it would break every time she saw him like this. At meals he was subdued; in the corridors, he skirted the crowds. This was their first lesson together since the incident, because he'd been confined to the hospital wing. She needed to talk to him. She took a deep breath and followed him into the classroom.

"Miss Black. How nice of you to join us."

Facing the professor's sarcasm was nothing compared to having to sit next to Ted. He didn't look at her. Not even once. He concentrated on the board, made neat notes, and even answered a couple of questions.

_Are you okay? _He ignored her note. He ignored all of the notes she tried to pass him. _I'm sorry. Ted, please. I need to talk to you._All of her heartfelt scribbles, he ignored.

She waited until he left the classroom, and then caught up to him in the corridor, thankful that it was lunch, so there was no-one in the corridors.

"Ted. I need to-" He looked at her without recognition, and she saw what Tom meant. There was no spark of life in Ted's eyes, no hint of laughter dancing on his lips, no fidgeting like there was energy fighting to get out. She'd broken him. "I'm sorry, but I had to-"

"Because it was me or you." Even his voice was lifeless, as he stared over her head. "I get it."

"No, Ted, please." There was no-one around, so why was she having difficulty getting her words out. "I want us to be together."

That made him laugh, but it was a joyless sound. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I want us to be together," she repeated, hoping, praying that he would understand her.

"No." That one word froze her heart. "You let me be all but killed. You watched while your friend laughed." he shook his head slowly. "Even mudbloods" – the word made her hang her head- "have their pride."

And he walked off, leaving Andromeda to go back to the perfect pureblood world. Back to well-bred boys and costumed balls. Back to fake relationships and power struggles. She watched him walk away, and with a sinking heart, she realised she'd broken her only friend. She'd broken the one person she trusted. She'd broken the one person she wanted to be with. She'd broken Ted.


	24. Destruction Follows a Fall

An: It's the penultimate chapter! Yes, this wild wild ride is nearly over, so I'm going to take this opportunity for some shameless self-publication. If you like the way I write Bella, then please look at _Look at me_, or _Bruises from Last night_ or even _Protection._ If you like Sirius, well, I've got quite a few of them as well (though please check the pairings, in case it's not one that you're fond of.) And finally, if you're going to miss Andromeda, check out _Not a Trace of Him_ and if you're going to miss Andromeda and Ted, I've written a one shot called _Whisper I love You._ Okay, now that's out the way, here's the penultimate chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 24 – Destruction follows a fall

Her NEWTs were approaching rapidly, but Andromeda couldn't concentrate on her studies. Practice essays were given back to her with red ink splashed everywhere, even in Ancient Runes, which she'd always found easy. It was this combined with the fact that she was stumbling around the castle, looking like a ghost of her former self that had led to this meeting.

Cradling a cup of tea, she was sat opposite Professor Dumbledore, listening to him talk about his phoenix. She wasn't really paying attention so when she realised that he was watching her, waiting for an answer, she began to stammer an apology.

"It's quite alright," he smiled. "I would imagine that magical creatures aren't top of your priorities at the moment."

She half smiled and looked back down at her cup. She didn't want to be here; talking made things worse, not better.

"Your teachers are worried about you," the headmaster told her gently. "Professor Vector in particular." She didn't reply. "He tells me that you used to be very good at Runes, but now you struggle with even the basics."

Andromeda shrugged but said nothing, fiddling with a castle charm on her bracelet.

"Is all of this to do with Mr Tonks?"

She looked up sharply, her eyes widening. Dumbledore merely smiled. "I imagine the incident by the lake wasn't your idea."

"Sir, can I go?" With great effort she kept the tremor out of her voice, as she placed the cup on a nearby pile of books.

He nodded, watching her as she stood to leave. "Sometimes it takes the greatest courage to do nothing, Andromeda. But at other times, one has to act in order to achieve anything."

][][][][][][][

"Eat something." Holly pushed a plate laden with food towards the other girl. Despite the fact that this was the girl who had almost ruined her, Holly felt very concerned about Andromeda. She was wasting away; becoming an awful lot skinnier than was right, proper and attractive.

"I'm not hungry." This had become Andromeda's constant refrain at mealtimes. She would eat a little, if only to stop Holly from nagging her, but she had no appetite.

Both turned to look as they noticed a commotion at the entrance to the hall. "Oh my –"

With her eldest sister walking towards her, Andromeda hurriedly thought back over her actions over the last month, since Titus had written to her father, but she could not think of anything that would warrant a visit from her sister.

Bellatrix Black was beautiful, there was no denying it, which could explain some of the stares. However, she also had a reputation for a short temper, a large arsenal of hexes and an aura that screamed 'do not bother me, or your life will end sooner than you thought', which would explain why the students were giving her wide berth.

When she reached Andromeda, she looked her up and down. "We need to talk.

][][][][][][][

Tom was extremely tired. It was a mix of the approaching NEWTs, ignoring Ruth and trying to get Ted to smile. Ted hadn't cracked a grin or laughed since he'd come back from the hospital wing, and to be perfectly honest, it was extremely wearying. Ted used to be the happy one and Tom was the one with a touch of melancholy about him. Switching roles wasn't fair, and Tom wasn't enjoying it.

It was also hard ignoring Ruth, as they'd been friends since they were little firsties, gazing in awe at the enchanted ceiling in the Great Hall. So, finally, he'd cracked and he'd started to talk to her again, helping her with revision, even sitting next to her at meals. While he blamed her for what had happened to Ted, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She'd done what she thought was right. He was pretty sure Ted would never forgive her, but that didn't mean that Tom couldn't at least be nice.

He was in this state of mind when he came upon Sirius Black accosting her. "What the hell did you think you were doing?"

It was almost comical, seeing the skinny twelve year old facing down a seventh year beater, but it was well known that Ruth couldn't hold her temper, and that Sirius knew hexes that even some of the seventh years didn't. Tom supposed it came of having Bellatrix Black as a cousin.

"She was hurting him," Ruth spat back, her hand darting to her wand. "What else was I going to do?"

"Not say anything!" Sirius shouted furiously, already lifting his wand. "Have you any idea what our family would have done if they'd believed it was true?"  
"I know she wouldn't still be here polluting the school," Ruth snarled.

It was at this point that Tom disarmed them, catching their wands in his right hand. "Enough."

Both turned to face him, neither wanting to back down. "Ruth, go to the common room."  
Angry, but level-headed enough to realise why Tom was stepping in, Ruth left, muttering to herself and casting dirty looks back at the younger boy.

"Sirius," Tom said quietly, handing the boy back his wand. "This doesn't help either of them."

"But she was happy," Sirius insisted. "Andy was actually happy and then **she**" - he spat the pronoun – "went and ruined it."  
Tom shrugged. "It wasn't exactly a perfect arrangement was it? Maybe it's better that it happened."

Sirius shook his head. "Look at both of them. They're walking round this castle like zombies. It hasn't been good for either of them."

Watching the first year walk away, Tom knew Sirius was right. Both Ted and Andromeda looked terrible, and they had been happier when they were together. But there was no way Andromeda would ever pick Ted over her family. She wouldn't risk everything for Ted.

][][][][][][][

"Am I your mother?" Slughorn had allowed them the use of his office, having a soft spot for Bellatrix. She'd been in the Slug Club, she was well connected and managed to use her beauty and reputation to persuade the people to her cause, whatever that was at the time.

"No." The question seemed too easy, but Andromeda knew there had to more to it than first appeared. Bella hardly ever asked pointless questions and the tone of voice that she had employed suggested that there was a point to this one.

"Then why are people writing to me?" she demanded, producing pages of parchment and dropping them on to a nearby table.

"Who's written to you?" Andromeda asked quietly, her eyes scanning the handwriting on the pages nearest to her.

"Sirius. Cissa. Titus. Even Lucius Malfoy," Bellatrix listed, frowning at her sister. "All of them worried about you, all of them asking me to do something. What exactly is going on?"

Andromeda dropped her gaze, reaching out for the parchments. She read a few lines of Sirius' scrawl, _'she's really quiet and I'm worried about her and she won't talk to me'_, scanned her sister's neat orderly writing, _'Bella, she's losing weight, she's getting skinnier than Lily'_, hurried through Titus' familiar script, _'Andromeda's not well, and I think you need to do something' _and Malfoy's succinct letter that could be summed up in four words: _Narcissa's worried about her._ "NEWTs," she said finally. "They start on Monday, it's just stress."

Bellatrix raised an eyebrow, leaning against a desk. "Stress."

"Yes," Andromeda shrugged, messing with a badger shaped charm on her bracelet. "These are important. I'll be fine afterwards."

Bellatrix eyed her sister, and whatever she saw in Andromeda's face must have been believable, because she sighed. "Tell your friends not to write to me. I have better things to do than read their scribbles." She began to walk to the door, but just as she reached the door, she paused turning back to her sister. "The NEWTs must be important to you, if that's how badly they're affecting you."

Andromeda thought about her sister's words, as she slowly walked back to the common room, the idea being to try and revise for her exams. But as she made her way to the dungeons, the summary of her thoughts stopped her dead.

She was like this because of something important to her. Ted was important to her…No…She couldn't…No, she didn't…She was Slytherin, he was muggle born, there was no way she… But the more she thought about it, the more it made sense. She was … somehow, unwillingly, amazingly, … in love with Ted Tonks. And he hated her.

][][][][][][][

The NEWTs had begun, and their name was scarily accurate. With practical and theoretical exams, Andromeda was spending her days in a permanent state of exhaustion. But now she was standing outside a foreign common room, waiting for someone to walk out. She was extremely lucky, in that the boy she wanted to see was the first that appeared. He looked as bad as she did. "Ted."

He turned at the sound of his name, and though he frowned, he walked towards her. "I don't really have time," he began, but she shook her head.

"It won't take long," she promised, gripping her bag handle so tightly her knuckles turned white, and although he didn't look particularly impressed, he followed her slightly down the corridor.

"What do you want Andromeda?" he asked. He didn't sound exasperated, or annoyed, just tired, which she hoped was from their exams and not her presence in front of him.

Taking a deep breath, she met his gaze. "I love you."

This raised a smile from the man opposite her. "I don't think so."

"Look at me." Where once her voice would have been imperious, now it was imploring. "I can't sleep, I can't eat."

"That's called guilt," he told her seriously. "Don't confuse it with love."

"Ted." A shade away from begging, she was trying to make him understand. "I'm sorry for what Titus did, but please. I miss you."

"I miss you too." The words took him by surprise, as if he hadn't intended to let them slip out. He shook his head, then pushed the blonde hair out of his eyes. "People in love don't do what you did. If you actually loved me then you'd have stopped Titus."

"I didn't know then," she protested, but she paused, and regained her composure. "What can I do to prove that-"

"I don't know." Ted shrugged. "Maybe you can't."

As he turned away and left her alone, she began to formulate a plan. Like most plans made by the lovesick, it was stupid and potentially embarrassing. However, she'd made her choice. If being without him made her like this, then she didn't want to ever be without him again. She could deal with her family later.

][][][][][][][

The exams were almost finished and only the Defence Against the Dark Arts and Divination exams were left. It was on this sunny day in June that Andromeda put her plan into action. It wasn't a well thought plan; she was pretty sure even Sirius would reject it as too idiotic, but it was the only one she had. She'd thought about what would happen after this breakfast, and for some reason she didn't care. Everything she'd ever been told had fallen down, and suddenly her family didn't seem so scary.

She took a deep breath, cast sonorus on herself, and stood on one of the benches.

"**Hi."**

The entire hall turned to look at the mad girl addressing them. Not everyone was there, some of the NEWT students were taking the opportunity for a lie-in, but the important people were there.

"What are you doing?" Narcissa hissed. She had had just about enough of being embarrassed by her sister, and she wasn't prepared for it to happen again.

Andromeda ignored her and continued, "**Most of you won't care about what I'm about to say, so I'm sorry for disturbing you. But I have to announce something."**

Ted was watching her curiously. There was no way that she was about to announce what he thought she was about to announce. No way. Though, if she did, he would have to believe her, because this kind of reckless stunt was exactly what people in love did. Stupid things like agreeing to keep a relationship secret and spending ridiculous amounts of money on a charm bracelet. These were the things that people in love did. So it looked like she'd found a way to prove herself to him.

"**I'm in love with Ted Tonks." **There were giggles and furious whispers and scandalised gasps, and one or two of the teachers looked like they were about to come and stop her, so she continued hurriedly, "**And he didn't cast a spell on me, and he's muggleborn, but I can't help it." **She flashed him a quick smile. "**So, yes. That's all I wanted to say. Oh, and if anyone casts so much as expelliarmus on him, you'll have me to answer to." **She smiled sweetly.** "And I know just as much as Bellatrix does."** This last part was aimed at the Slytherin table**, **and then she stepped down off the bench, a wide grin spreading across her face. As her sister hyperventilated, Andromeda began to walk towards the Hufflepuff table, but she was stopped by Sirius throwing his arms around her.

"I knew you were my favourite for a reason," he exclaimed, squeezing her so tightly she felt like she couldn't breathe. "Though I wish you wouldn't give James ideas. He's infatuated with Lily, and now I have a feeling I know what his latest plan is."

Andromeda laughed, and ruffled his hair. "Sirius, no offense, but I have someone to speak to."

"Right, of course. Yes." He grinned at her, stepping back. "But," he added, growing serious. "I'll protect you from Bella."

Walking across to Ted, Andromeda couldn't bring herself to focus on him, so when he was already standing when she reached him, it surprised her. Finally looking at his face, the first thing she noticed was his wide grin. "You got your smile back," she said happily.

"Yeah," he shrugged, smiling widely. "So did you."


	25. You're the Only One I Need

An: We've finally made it! The end is in sight. Well, this is the end. We've made it past missing line breaks, and bad grammar and some odd plot twists, and we are finally here. You know how it ends, (I mean, how it REALLY ends if you've read the deathly Hallows, but let's not dwell on that). Thankyou to everyone who's reviewed, favourited or alerted. If I've never got back to you personally, please accept my deepest apologies, because if you guys didn't like it there'd be no point writing it. Thankyou if you've stuck all the way through, or even if you only read a few chapters (though if you only read the first few chapters then I guess you won't see this thanks...) Thanks to everyone who's given me ideas, inadvertently or not. I hope this is a suitable ending, because I'd hate for you to be disappointed, and that would mean I've fallen at the final hurdle, which would suck. Okay, I think I'm finished with the thankyous and the bad metaphors. Feel free to message me if you think there's anything I haven't tied up or explained, or if you wanna know what happens to any of the other characters Yeah, anything, basically. So, for the very last time: Enjoy.

Epilogue – You're the Only One I Need

Her final day at Hogwarts was beautiful. The sun shone, the leaves on the trees were a brilliant green, and she had her whole life ahead of her. She couldn't imagine anything that would make it better.

The fallout from her announcement had been extreme. She'd lost count of the number of howlers she received; from Bellatrix, from Aunt Walburga, from elderly Mrs Mulciber. When it came down to it they all said the same thing; that she was scum, that she had betrayed them, that she dead to them. She'd had to stop opening non-howler envelopes after she'd almost lost a finger to some vile smelling sludge hidden in one.

She had tried to explain to Bella, telling how much she cared for Ted, like Bellatrix cared for Rodolphus. Bella had simply launched into another tirade on the inferiority of mudbloods, thrown a vase at her sister's head and threatened to maim her if she ever tried to talk to her again. Andromeda hadn't spoken to her sister since that last meeting. Narcissa was slightly different. She had cried almost non-stop for a week following Andromeda's public display of affection, and was currently finding solace in her friendship with Lucius Malfoy. Andromeda didn't doubt that Malfoy was very grateful to her for causing this turn of events. Her parents had had differing approaches. Her mother had merely written letters full of allusions to duty, and obedience and servitude, whereas her father had arrived at Hogwarts to rip her from the school. Thankfully, Dumbledore had stood his ground and refused to let Mr Black remove his daughter, citing that during term time absence from school was almost always not permissible, and that a boyfriend did not warrant such an explosive reaction. With her father gripping her arm, facing down Dumbledore in the main courtyard, Andromeda thought she would die of embarrassment. Thankfully, she didn't and her father left without her.

The rumours and gossip still hadn't died down though. She'd heard that she was pregnant, that her and Ted were married, that Ted was…beating for the other team. All of it was lies, and when she saw Ted smiling at her, she forgot about it all, and left the pain behind her.

Sirius had taken to hugging her everytime he saw her, announcing loudly, "I'm glad they didn't kill you". The first few times it had been fairly amusing, but now it was just annoying. However, as very few people in Slytherin were talking to her, she had begun to spend more time with her cousin and his friends. They were typical first years, obsessed with pranks and fun and avoiding work. Well, Remus seemed to actually do his work, but he was never left out of pranks. On occasion, they asked her to cover for them, reasoning that if a seventh year verified their alibi that the teachers would never doubt it. Most of the time she refused, saying that if they ever wanted to be taken seriously as pranksters that they should perfect their 'it wasn't me' face. However, if she was in a particularly good mood, or Sirius used his puppy dog eyes, or it was an excellent prank then she would acquiesce, and found herself swearing to McGonnagall and Sprout that the boys couldn't have been anywhere near Greenhouse four or the fifth floor corridor, because she'd been helping them with their History of Magic homework.

Ted didn't speak to Ruth anymore. He'd realised that there was too much unresolved business between her and Andromeda for them to ever even pretend to be friends, so he just stayed away. His friendship with Tom had lasted, despite Ted's lies and secrecy, and the two were renting a flat together in London, or at least, they would be as soon as term was over. Ted would be starting an apprenticeship at St Mungo's, whilst Tom would be beginning a career at the Ministry as the Junior Undersecretary of the Upper Secretary of the Head of Muggle Relations. Andromeda would be joining them in their flat, because she couldn't find anywhere that she could afford on the salary of a junior researcher for the National Wizarding Library.

He hadn't asked her to marry him which shocked her. In her old world, it was the natural progression. Courtship for a few months, a proposal, a middling length engagement, extravagant wedding, a child minimum of a year later and happily ever after. Ted had reached the few months mark, but instead of proposing, he said this:  
"I don't want to marry you."

"What?" She'd stared at him horror, briefly believing she'd thrown her entire life away on a boy who didn't really care for her.

"No, that's not what I-" Ted backpedalled furiously. "What I mean is I don't want to marry you yet."

She stared at him. She didn't think she'd mentioned marriage at all. She'd like to think that one day he might get down on one knee for a reason other than tying his shoelace, but she hadn't expected it right now. Over the last few months she'd learnt enough about muggleborns to know that they did things differently.

"I'm doing this all wrong." He sighed and pushed blonde hair out his face. "I want you to come to London with me."

"Are you asking me to live with you?" she asked curiously. It wasn't the done thing to cohabit before marriage. But then, it wasn't the done thing to abandon your entire family for a soon-to-be apprentice healer.

"Yes. If you want," he stammered. He stopped before beginning again. "I want you to come to London and live with me and Tom, if you want. I know you might find it weird because of your upbringing and stuff." He smiled at her. "We might not last forever. I mean, not everyone stays with their high school girlfriend forever, but I'd like to think we'll last." She beamed, as he managed to get himself out the hole he'd started to dig for himself. "I want to be with you, but if we break up, I want to know you can actually survive without your family," he said sheepishly. "It's probably some macho protective instinct that you'll find offensive, but-"

He stopped as she hugged him tightly. "I'd love to live with you and Tom," she told him happily. "And just so you know, the protective thing is good. You make me feel safe."

That was what lay ahead of them when they disembarked from the Hogwarts Express for the last time. It was an uncertain future, but they knew that for the moment at least, they had each other.

"Hey Sirius!" Andromeda called to her cousin before he could bound away. "Don't let them bully you, okay? Especially Bella."

Sirius nodded, beaming at her. "I'll be fine. And hey, I can always come and live with you and Ted if they kick me out."

Andromeda laughed, ruffling his hair. "I'll write to you. Just…don't talk about me too much to Bella and Cissa. I don't want to hear that you've been maimed."

Sirius hugged her once last time, and then disappeared into the crowds on the platform. Ted wrapped an arm around her shoulders and hugged her briefly, realising that her goodbye to her cousin had hurt her more than she had shown. "He'll be fine. And so will we."

Andromeda nodded, biting her lip as she realised there was no turning back. "I love you," she murmured, finding his hand and winding her fingers around his.

"Love you too," Ted told her, leading her towards the gateway to London. "Even if you are a spoilt pureblood."

Andromeda laughed, looking around once more before she left the crowded platform, catching sight of Malfoy holding Narcissa's hand. "That's pretty rich coming from a long haired muggleborn."

"If you love me, you love my hair too," he told her almost seriously, as she wrinkled her nose.

Bursting into laughter, they walked through the column into London and the rest of their lives.


End file.
